Forgotten Memories
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: For everybody's safety, InuYasha is resealed to the sacred tree. Until another teenage girl falls through the well & awakens him. He has forgotten his quest to gather the jewel shards, kill Naraku, his love for Kagome, and the girl can't return home until
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Another story about a teenage girl lost in time and stuck with everyone's favorite hanyou; who forgot that he fell in love with Kagome, made friends and that he chose to be sealed to protect Kagome & his friends from himself, and is even more hot-tempered then before, but the girl is just as hot-tempered as he is!

Here is Chapter 1!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

---------------------------------------------

"Do it! Seal me!", InuYasha shouts, standing in front of the thousand year old sacred tree.

"No, I don't want to!", Kagome cries, tears brimming her eyes.

"Please… I don't want to hurt you or the others! Do it, before I lose control of my body again!", he demands.

Kagome hesitates, unable to draw her bow.

InuYasha lowers his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, "Please… seal me… I don't want to harm the ones I love…", he quietly pleds.

Kagome knowing there was no other choice, loads her bow and aims the arrow at his heart.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha", she apologizes.

InuYasha lifts his head to look at her, "Thank you, Kagome", he says, closing his eyes to await the arrow's pain and the darkness that would follow.

Kagome releases the arrow, and InuYasha snaps his eyes open the moment the arrow touched his flesh and catches a last glimpse at the woman who claimed his heart before he slipped into the darkness of a deep sleep.

-------------------------------

"So the priestess fired her arrow, sealing the hanyou to the same tree, just as she had done in her past life, and the hanyou fell into an untimely slumber", a girl read from her text-book.

"Very good, Himika", the teacher says, "Now does anyone know why the priestess sealed the hanyou?", he asks, looking around for someone who wouldn't know the answer.

(A/N: I swear, teachers do this on propose!)

He finds his victim in a girl gazing out the window, looking in a daze.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura!", the teacher calls, receiving no response, "Higurashi!"

The girl flinches, "Don't call me Higurashi!", she growls.

"I called your name three times", he hissed, "Did you hear my question?"

"Yes, I heard your question and heard everything Miss class-pet said", Sakura sarcastically replies.

"Then answer the question".

"The reincarnated priestess sealed the hanyou, because they were in love with each-other and the hanyou was fearful he would harm the woman he loves or his friends. So he begged the priestess to seal him for their protection", Sakura answers.

"You're correct".

"That girl is such a freak, being able to daydream and listen at the same-time", Himika whispers to her friend beside her, and when Himika glances over at Sakura, she finds her glaring at her, '_Did she hear me?_', she asks herself.

"Ding-Dong- Ding-Dong- Ding-Dong- Ding-Dong!", the school-bell chimed.

Sakura gathers her school-supplies and puts them into her school-bag. Her waist-length mid-night black hair sways as she quickly stood up and leaves the classroom.

She walks through the hallway in complete silence. Groups of students whispered among each-other as she walked past them, she heard every-word mentioned.

"That's the weird girl from Sunset shrine", some whispered.

"They say she has ESP, which explains why she can daydream", others whispered.

The remarks didn't bother her at all.

But there was one thing that was sometimes whispered.

"I've heard her father left her and her mother when she was 6 months old", a boy in a small group whispers.

That was the only thing that did bother her, the talk about the father she never knew.

Tears brimmed her violet eyes as she hurried through the hallway, towards the main-entrance.

Suddenly, she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry…", she apologizes, looking at the person she bumped into.

The boy had short dark brown hair and blue-green eyes, "No, it's my fault, Sakura. I shouldn't have stood in your path", he says.

"Haku…", she trails off, a light blush forms on her cheeks.

He smiles at her.

"Haku…I…", Sakura began.

A girl with long black hair tied up in a high pony-tail and sky-blue eyes hugs Haku across the shoulders from behind.

"Haku! Where've you been, cutie?", she says.

"Hello, Setsuko", Sakura greets sarcastically.

"Oh, it's you", Setsuko flatly replies, "Haku, if people see you hanging out with this freak, they'll think you're weird and stop hanging out with you", she whispers to Haku.

Sakura bites her tongue to control her rage, tasting the coppery taste of her blood, her hands balled into fists.

"I have to be going home, see you later Haku", she coldly says, walking away.

'_Sakura…_', he thinks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Popular teenagers are SO stuck up! But Haku is the nice one!

Will Sakura gather up the courage to tell him her feelings?

Well, that is for later in the story!

Catch you readers later, in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I have nothing I can think of to say, besides;

Here is Chapter 2 of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

-----------------------------------------

**In the School Court-yard…**

"What am I thinking? There is no way Haku would go out with me!", Sakura curses to herself.

"Hey Sakura!", a girl calls out.

Sakura turns around and spots the speaker running towards her. The girl's butt-length dark red hair was falling out of the clip that pinned it up, her deep green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Oh Kumiko! Hi!", she greets, smiling.

"You want to go shopping at the mall?", Kumiko asks.

"I can't today, I have karate class".

"Oh… Well, see you tomorrow then", she waves.

"See yah!"

---------------------------

**At Sunset Shrine…**

"I'm home…", she groans, sliding the front-door open.

"Welcome home, sweetie!", her mother greets, "Could you help me to begin dinner?"

"I can't mom, I'm going to be late for my karate class", Sakura growls, "I don't even have time to change out of my stupid uniform!"

Sakura quickly heads upstairs to her room.

"What ever am I going to do with you?", her mother shakes her head, "You're just like your father", she whispers, disappearing into the kitchen.

Sakura tosses her school-bag onto her bed, and grabs her messenger-bag and throws in her karate-gi, a hair brush, some hair elastics, a towel, a change of clothes, a bottle of shampoo and a pair of Chinese-style shoes. Then she grabs her good luck-charm; a necklace with a jewel pendent, from her jewelry box.

The sunlight sparkles off the pink jewel, she puts the chain around her neck.

A clock chimes the hour.

"Crap! I'm going to be even more late now!", she shouts, grabbing her bag and rushes from the house, "I'm off, mom!", she calls out.

"Yet, you can be just like me sometimes", her mother says, smiling as she poked her head out the kitchen door-way to watch her daughter leave.

Sakura runs towards the shrine-steps, when she spots her 7 year old cousin; Yuji, standing by the entrance to one of the mini-shrines.

"Hey… What are you doing?", she asks, "You're not allowed to play in there".

"I know, but the cat vanished in here", he replies.

"Are you sure she's in here?"

"Neko!", Yuji calls.

"So go down".

"I'm too scared!", he whimpers.

Sakura rolls her eyes as she walks down the stairs, heading towards the well in the center of the shrine.

'_I don't have time for this!_', she thinks, leaning over the edge of the well and looks inside; trying to see the bottom, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!", she calls.

Suddenly, a grey cat leaps onto her back; knocking her off-balance, sending her falling head first into the well.

"Ahahah!", she screams, as she fell.

"Sakura!", Yuji cries out, running to the well, peering inside, not seeing her at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

There you have it! She fell into the well!

Catch you readers in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I think I got about 5 reviews within 24 hours of posting Chapters 1 & 2!

I'm so glad you readers like it so far!

And, sorry to the reader who got confused and couldn't keep track of the new characters, two familiar faces are set to show up in this chapter!

So without delay!

Here is Chapter 3!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

-----------------------------------------

"Hmm?", Sakura moans, as she stirs.

She sits up and looks around, "This is… That's right, the cat knocked me into the well", she recalls.

Sakura looks up only to see the sunlight streaming in, "Crap! I've been down here so long, it's late afternoon! I've missed my karate class!", she growls.

She climbs up the inside of the well, "When I get my hands on that cat, she's going to…", she reaches the lip of the well, "…regret…", she trails off.

'_This isn't the well-shrine! Where am I?_', she asks herself, looking around the forest clearing.

She wonders around confused, '_I feel like I was here before_', she thinks, '_But when?_'

She spots the top of a very tall tree, "Ah! That tree! Is it possible it's the tree back home?", she pushes through the bushes towards the tree.

Sakura stops ten feet from the base of the tree, "Huh?", she sees a teenaged boy pinned to the tree by an arrow through the heart, "Is that a boy…?"

She climbs onto a raised root, and finds herself face to face with him.

"He has dog-ears, he can't be human!", she whispers, slowly reaching up to touch one of the ears.

Suddenly, an arrow strikes the tree an inch away from her hand.

Sakura slightly jumps.

"Don't touch that boy! You might awaken him!", the voice of an elderly woman warns.

Sakura slowly turns around and finds a mid-seventy year old woman dressed in the robes of a priestess, and had an eye-patch over her right-eye, with a bow drawn; pointed at Sakura.

"Identify yourself!", the woman demands.

"My name is Sakura. Who might you be?", she rudely says, narrowing her violet eyes.

"I'm Kaede, High Priestess of the nearby village", the elderly woman replies.

"Then answer me this. Who is this boy? What is he? And, Why is he pinned to the tree?", Sakura questions.

"His name is InuYasha. He is a dog-hanyou. He lost his mind and attacked his friends 16 years ago, a young priestess sealed him to the tree to stop his rampage", Kaede answers, lowing her bow.

'_Just like the legend I studied in class today!_', Sakura thinks, "What was the priestess's name?"

"If memory serves me right, her name was; Kagome", the old priestess recalls, "Yeah, Kagome Higurashi".

"What name did you just say?", Sakura shrieks.

"Kagome Higurashi, why do you ask?"

"That's my mother's name!"

"You're the daughter of Kagome?"

Sakura simply nods.

"Kagome… that wench…", a voice deeply growls behind her.

Sakura quickly turns around, and finds herself staring into the gold eyes of an awake InuYasha.

"You are her daughter… I can smell her blood flowing in your veins", InuYasha angrily growls.

Sakura takes a step back; forgetting that she was standing on a root, slipping as she stepped.

She falls backwards, and tries to grab the first thing she could grab; the arrow in InuYasha's chest, but just as she wraps her fingers around the shaft of the arrow, a pink light emits from the arrow, and the arrow vanishes in a flash of light.

"The arrow's gone! InuYasha is free!", Kaede shouts.

Sakura lands flat on her butt, her jewel pendent becoming uncovered; as it bounced out from under the top of her shirt.

InuYasha lands on the ground, then slowly stands up, "I see that the guardianship of the Shikon jewel was passed on to you!", he chuckles, "I can take my revenge for what your mother did to me and gain the jewel, just by killing you!", he flexes his claws, smirking as he does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Uh-oh! It seems Sakura is in serious trouble!

Who or what will save her?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I found out one of my friends is a reader/reviewer from my 'Tears of Blood' story, and she is very upset at me for bring InuYasha back after I had killed him.

Someone please save me!

Well I have nothing else to say, except you will find out how Sakura gets out of her situation.

Here is Chapter 4!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

----------------------------------------------

"Hand over the jewel now, and I'll try to make it as painless as I can", InuYasha threatens, flexing his claws.

Sakura scoots backwards away from him, every step he takes towards her; never standing up.

She grips the Shikon jewel in a protective grasp.

"You want to do it the hard way, huh?", he mocks, flashing his sharp fangs as he smirks, stepping towards her as he does.

She continues to scoot back, until she feels the rough bark of a tree through the back of her shirt. Fear gleams in her violet eyes as the feeling of being trapped sets in.

He slowly closes the gap between them.

"Can't we talk this thing out", she pleads, trying to reason with the dog-hanyou, "I mean, why can't we just sit down and…", she began.

"THUD!", is heard shortly after a quick burst of light.

Sakura stares at the now face-down InuYasha in front of her; lying in a 3-inch hole.

"What the hell is this thing?", he angrily growls, sitting up and tugs on the prayer beads around his neck, "You must have something to do with this!", he slowly approaches the teen.

"Quickly child, utter the word of subjugation again!", Kaede shouts.

"What word?", Sakura screams, "How do you expect me to know it, while I sit here on…".

"THUD!", InuYasha's body flattens on the ground again.

"…my ass…", she trails off, '_The word to use is sit!_', she thinks.

"Not this again!", he growls, getting to his feet again, "I'll kill you girl!"

Sakura simply smirks, "Sit", she says.

"THUD!"

Every-time he tried to raise to his feet, Sakura continued to say "Sit!", as she slowly rose onto her own feet; a tree bough clenched tightly in her hand.

She slowly walks over to him and when he tries to get up from her last 'sit', she raises the branch high above her head and swings downward with all her might; breaking it as it collides with the back of InuYasha's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Hey Kaede, do you have any rope on you?", Sakura asks.

The stunned, elderly woman could only shake her head.

"Should have guessed", Sakura silently sighs, pulling the red handkerchief from her school uniform.

She grabs hold of one of his wrists and ties the handkerchief around it, forces it behind his back and grabs his other wrist and also secures it behind him; tying his wrists together behind his back.

"That should hold", she says, dusting her hands off, "It's almost night-fall", she sighs, looking at the sky.

"What do you plan to do with him?", Kaede asks.

"Bring him to your village and properly restrain him", she replies, grabbing him by the back of his kimono, "Which way is your village?"

"This way child", the elderly priestess states, leading the way, with Sakura following; dragging InuYasha behind her.

-------------------------

**Inside Kaede's Hut…**

"What the hell is his problem anyway?", Sakura questions.

"This isn't good", Kaede mutters.

"What isn't good?"

"He's completely forgotten his feelings for Kagome", the elderly woman continues.

"He was in love with my mother?", Sakura guesses.

"Yes child, he was".

"What happened?", Sakura asks.

"I don't really know, but I think my sister; Kikyo had something to do with it".

"Kikyo? Isn't she the priestess my mother is the reincarnation of?"

"Indeed, child".

"Tell me what you saw".

"It was a month after your mother went home, I had gone to check on InuYasha when I spotted my sister standing in front of him. She appeared she was casting a spell, only because his body was glowing with a pale light. But whatever the spell was, she didn't get to finish it only because I broke her concentration on the spell", Kaede explains, "That spell is probably the cause of his memory-loss".

"At least he's imprisoned now", Sakura says, like an afterthought.

"You should rest and return home in the morning".

"Sure".

----------------------------

**The Next Morning…**

**At the Well…**

"There it is", Sakura sighs.

(To return home, you must go back through the well), Kaede's voice echoes in her head.

"Here goes nothing!", she exclaims, leaping in.

She lands roughly at the bottom of the well; causing a slight pain to shoot through her ankle.

She hears birds chirping and when she looks up, she sees a blue sky, not the roof of the well-house.

"It didn't work!", she screams, "How am I going to get home now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Sakura gets out of one problem and into another!

How will she be able to get home?

Find out in the next Chapter of "Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sakura managed to save herself from becoming minced-meat by InuYasha's claws, but ended up with a worst problem!

She can't get back home by going through the well!

How will she overcome this problem?

Here is Chapter 5 of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

------------------------------------------------

**In Kaede's Hut…**

"The well didn't work?", Kaede asks, shocked.

"Yeah, it didn't work! Now what am I going to do?", Sakura huffs, "How am I going to get home?"

"It seems to me that InuYasha's memory-loss is the reason why you're here and you can't return home until he remembers".

"But how am I to help him, I know nothing about him!"

"I know some people who can help, they were friends with your mother, they should be able to help you", the elderly woman says, "But you'll have to take InuYasha with you".

Sakura gives the old lady a dirty look.

"You'll have the prayer-beads to subdue him with", Kaede replies.

"Fine…", Sakura sighs, '_Why did it have to be me!_', she thinks.

----------------------

**An Hour Later…**

Sakura walks towards a hut cover with sacred-seals. She slowly peels off the sacred seal sealing the door closed, and she slides the door open.

On the opposite wall crouched a chained-up InuYasha. His hands were tied behind his back, shackles strapped around his ankles, arms, and his neck chained him to the wall, and a few yards of chain across his chest also held him in place. Almost every inch of his bounds were covered in scared seals; that restricted him from using his demonic powers to break loose.

"What do you want?", he snarls, "I thought you were going home!"

"I can't get home", she states, not wanting to give him the details.

"Aww, poor little girl can't get back home to cry to her daddy", he sarcastically laughs.

"Stop it…", she growls through clenched teeth, her hand balling into a fist.

"She can't cry on her daddy's shoulder", he mocks, '_Good, now she's angry, as soon as she does that little trick of hers, I'll be pulled down and freed from the seals, and I'll kill her before she can say the word again!_', he thinks, smirking.

"WHAM!"

"Don't even talk about my father ever again!", she yells, lowering her fist; his blood drips off her knuckles, "You got that?"

"Ugh…", he gasps, completely speechless; a small stream of blood flows from the corner of his mouth, a bruise was quickly forming on his left cheek from the force of her punch, '_She decked me! Who is this girl?_', he thinks, staring at her in shock.

"Now shut your mouth and listen!", she demands.

"Why should I?", he retorts.

"Because I have a deal for you".

His ears twitch, "Okay, I'm listening", he says.

"The old woman believes the reason I can't return home is because you lost some of your memories, which means I can't go home till you remember", she states, "But the old woman is too senile to help me herself, so you'll have to come with me to visit some friends of my mother's for help".

"And what do I get out of this if I go?"

"Your reward for getting me there and back home safely, I will give you the Shikon jewel", she replies, "But if you try to kill me during the journey, you won't get the jewel. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal", he says.

Sakura strips away the seals, unlocks the shackles and unties the ropes, InuYasha stands up and enjoys the feeling of his demonic strength returning.

"When do we leave?", he asks.

InuYasha clutches his stomach when it growls, a light blush flares on his cheeks.

"How about after lunch?"

"Sure…", he avoids eye contact, exiting the hut.

----------------------

**An Hour Later…**

InuYasha was quite content with his full belly.

"Hey Kaede, I need some clothes", Sakura states.

"What ever for child?"

"I'm going to be stuck in this era for awhile, so I should fit in while I'm here", she remarks.

"I have some beautiful kimonos to choose from", Kaede says.

"I only need a male's kimono", Sakura states.

Kaede gets up and grabs a navy-blue kimono from a chest in the corner, "This was my husband's", she says.

Sakura takes the kimono and goes behind a curtain hanging in the hut.

Five minutes later, she comes out wearing the kimono over the pants of her karate uniform, and putting a hair-elastic at the end of her braid.

The kimono was so loose on her, you couldn't tell she has a chest, and it you didn't know she was female, you would've thought she was a male.

"Let's go!", she says, slipping on her Chinese-style shoes and drapes her bag over her shoulder.

InuYasha heads for the door first.

"InuYasha!", Sakura calls.

"What is it?", he growls.

She picks up a sheathed sword, "You forgot your sword!", she says.

"You keep that rusty piece of crap, I don't even know where it came from!", he snarls.

She looks down at the sword in her hands, '_Something tells me, there is more to this sword than it's appearance_', she thinks, following the grouchy hanyou out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Pease review!

It would seem InuYasha has forgotten his father's sword; Tetsusaiga, but then again when he first got it and used it he was with Kagome.

Damn you Kikyo!

And, so begins InuYasha and Sakura's quest to unlock InuYasha's memories!

What dangers will they encounter?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sakura slugged InuYasha for mentioning her father! Now she has to travel with the foul-mouth hanyou!

How will they stop themselves from killing each-other?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 6!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6

-------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later…**

"Why the hell are you still carrying around that hunk of junk sword, Sakura?", InuYasha growls, calling her be her name for fear she might sit him 20 times like she did when he called her bitch.

"What I do with a sword you don't want, is none of your concern!", she retorts.

InuYasha sulks.

Sakura just sighs, "it's getting dark, let's find some shelter for the night", she says.

"What's the matter? I thought you like sleeping out-doors", he remarks.

"I do, but when a rain-storm is approaching I'd rather sleep in-doors", she states, pointing to the over-cast sky.

"Are you travelers looking for a place to stay?", a voice asks.

They both jump and turn towards the voice, and finds a girl of 13 standing there.

"You can spend the night at the mansion", she says.

"What do you think, InuYasha?", Sakura asks.

"It wouldn't hurt", he snorts, crossing his arms.

Sakura shoots him a quick angry glance, then turns back towards the girl, smiling gently, "We'll take your offer", she replies.

"Follow me", the girl says, bowing then leads the way.

-------------------------

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Wow! The mansion is huge!", Sakura gasps, when the house came into view.

"M'lady, I've returned and I've brought guests", the girl says.

"Welcome honored guests", a woman in a long, flowing, beautiful kimono greets.

"Thank you", Sakura says, bowing.

"Servants, make a feast for our guests!", the woman orders, "Riku, show our guests to their rooms".

"Yes, m'lady", the 13 year old replies, "Follow me".

Sakura and InuYasha follow Riku into the mansion, as they pass the lady of the house, the woman grips Sakura's shoulder.

"A young woman such as you, shouldn't have to wear men's clothing", she says, "I'll make sure you've had a nice bath and into a kimono", she adds.

"But I don't…", Sakura began.

"Suka, take this young lady to take a bath and properly dressed!"

"Yes, ma'am", another servant says, bowing.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!", Sakura shouts, as she is lead away.

----------------------------

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

InuYasha sat on the floor awaiting dinner.

Sakura walks in wearing a long flowing, pink kimono, a look of utter embarrassment on her face.

InuYasha didn't know weather to laugh at her or gasp in awe.

"What's with you?", she growls at him, kneeling beside him.

"Nice kimono", he sarcastically remarks.

"Sit!", she retorts through clenched teeth, a vein popping on her forehead.

"THUD!", his face crashes to the floor.

"Not again!", he groans, "What I do this time?"

"They took my clothes and I hate wearing kimonos that are like this!", she says, not giving him a straight answer, "I like wearing men's clothes!"

InuYasha blinks in confusion, still not realizing he had teased her about how she's dressed.

The lady of the house enters, followed by six servants carrying trays.

"Your meals are served!", the woman says, as her servants place the trays before the two.

"Thank you for the meal", Sakura thanks, bowing, remembering her manners.

Both InuYasha and Sakura quietly eat their meals.

After the meals, a servant comes in carrying a jug of sake.

Sakura pales at the sight of the sake, while InuYasha looks at it with disgust.

The servant pours some sake into cups and offers them to Sakura and InuYasha.

"Drink up, my honored guests!", the woman declares.

"No thanks", InuYasha gruffly states, getting up, "I'm going to my room", heading for the door.

"Miss?", the servant asks, offering the cup.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired from my traveling and would like to get some sleep tonight", Sakura lies, faking a yawn.

Sakura gets up and hurries past InuYasha, who stood there stunned, watching the girl leave.

'_What the hell is bothering her?_', he thinks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

What is bothering Sakura?

Why does Sakura hate sake so much?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Last Chapter; Sakura ran from the room when sake was brought in.

Why does she hate sake?

Why does she no longer like to wear women's clothing?

Why does she not like being called a 'bitch'?

Find out why in this Chapter!

Here is Chapter 7!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7

----------------------------------------------

**An Hour Later…**

Sakura sits in the middle of her room, wearing an off-white kimono, thinking of the past.

"How gross! Sake! I never wanted to see in again!", she silently curses.

-------------------------------

_**-Flashback-**_

**Four Years Ago…**

An 11 year old Sakura runs across the shrine courtyard towards the house, she notices her uncle coming out the door.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Sota!", she greets.

"Afternoon, Sakura", ha says in return, "Do you remember, you have chores today".

"I know! Just let me drop my bag off in my room, then I'll be out to do them in two minutes!", she states.

"I want you to be quiet when you're inside, a friend of mine is resting in the living-room, with a really bad headache, okay?", he warns.

"Okay!", she salutes.

She quickly, but quietly runs up the stairs to her room and throws her bag onto her bed, she takes a moment to look at the picture on her dresser of her and her mother; taken last year at the festival, she smiles at it.

She hurries down the stairs, jumping over the last three steps; landing without a sound.

She starts running towards the front-door, when she realizes the smell of alcohol in extreme closeness to her.

She turns to find a 21 year old male, who reek of alcohol, his clothes were disheveled, and he held a huge jug of sake in his hand.

"C…come h…h…here girl…!", the man slurred, walking towards her.

Sakura backs away and turns to run, but doesn't get a chance to as the man grabs her and slams her against the wall.

"G…girl…l you n…need to try this…s", he slurs in her ear, pressing the opening of the sake against her lips.

Some sake slips into her mouth, it burned as it sat in there.

"How was that s…sweetie…?"

She spits it in his face, "It's horrible!", she spat.

(A/N: Bad move Sakura!)

"You little bitch!", he hissed, as he slapped her across the face.

A tiny stream of blood courses from the corner of her mouth, fear fills her violet eyes.

He forces the jug back to her mouth, filling her mouth with sake, "You will drink it and you'll enjoy it, bitch!", he curses, covering her mouth; preventing her from spitting it out again, "Shallow it, bitch!"

She reluctantly does as she was told to do, the sake burning her throat as she shallows.

"Good girl", he praises, removing his hand from her mouth, "Now drink now!"

Sakura turns her head away from him, her mind already starting to go numb from the booze.

"I said drink, bitch!", he yells, slapping her again.

He forces the jug back to her lips, overfilling her mouth; some spilling onto her shirt, "Shallow!", he orders.

She does what he tells her, her vision turning hazy from the added alcohol.

"Know what girl? You've turned me on", he whispers, his breath reeking of booze.

Sakura gasps, going rigid when he said that.

She could feel him, lift up her skirt and slowly pull her panties down.

'_No! He's going to rape me!_', she screams in her mind.

Without much thought, Sakura swings her foot and kicks him in the crouch. He releases her to double-over to hold himself, she lands on the floor in a heap.

She slowly steadies herself on her wobbly legs and spin-kicks him in the head; knocking him out. She lands unbalanced and collapses to her knees, then falls forward and passes out in a drunken-stupor.

(A/N: Sakura was in karate class for a year when this happened!)

----------------

**Five Minutes Later…**

"Sakura, what's taking so long?", Sota asks, walking into the house.

He notices his niece passed out in the hallway, just three feet from the sleeping form of his friend. The stench of alcohol reeked in the hall.

"Sakura!", he shouts, rushing to her side.

He cradles the girl in his arms, she groans in her sleep, "Wake up, Sakura!", he pleas.

He gently lays her back down and runs to grab the cordless phone and dials for the hospital.

-----------------

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

Kagome walks up the shrine-steps and finds herself in the middle of a nightmare; two police-officers were questioning her little brother, an officer and a paramedic escorted Sota's friend on a stretcher, but what scared her the most was when two paramedics wheeled out Sakura on a stretcher, hooked up to a respirator.

"Sakura!", she screams, trying to run to her daughter's side, but was stopped by two officers who seemed to appear from nowhere, "Let me go! I need to see my daughter!"

_**-End Flashback-**_

-------------------------------------

Sakura shivers while gripping her shoulders, "I almost died from alcohol-poisoning and was almost raped, because of sake", she whispers.

Suddenly, a knock on the door causes her to jump.

"Who is it?", she asks, hiding her fear.

"It's InuYasha", InuYasha replies from the other side of the door.

She breaths a sigh of relief, "Come in", she says.

He slides open the door, walks inside, and slides the door back closed.

"I thought you were tired, why are you still awake?", he mocks.

"Couldn't sleep".

"You mean, you lied so you wouldn't have to drink sake", he says.

"Saw through my lie, huh?", she questions.

"Bad experience with sake?"

"Yeah, you too?", she smirks, guessing why he left as well.

InuYasha nods, "Yep, still recovering", he replies, knowing she caught him in his own lie.

"Mental-scars, huh?"

"Yes", he says, then quickly turns his head looking at the door, he narrows his eyes, "You sense that?", he asks.

"Yeah", she answers, "A demonic aura!", she smirks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Now you know why Sakura hates sake, wearing women's clothing, and being called a 'Bitch'!

Where is the demonic aura coming from?

Who in the mansion is a demon?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I normally don't post two Chapters in one day, but I was so bored in my class that I typed up Chapter 8 as well!

Find out who the demonic aura is coming from in this Chapter!

Here is Chapter 8!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8

----------------------------------------

"Why weren't we able to sense the aura earlier?", Sakura asks.

"The demon must have been hiding it till night fell", InuYasha replies.

"Tricky little bastard!", she retorts, "No offense".

"None taken".

"Probably after the Shikon jewel", she says, standing up.

"Probably", he throws the bundle he had in his hands at her, "Get changed!"

She unwraps the bundle, "It's my clothes!", she gasps, "Where did you find them?"

"The servants were going to burn them, when I stole them back".

Sakura glares at him.

"What?"

"Turn around so I can change my clothes, and no peeking!", she yells, punching him in the shoulder and hastily turning him around.

She quickly changes out of the kimono and back into her original outfit.

"Done! You can around now!", she says, slipping the tetsusaiga into her belt.

"Let's go!", he remarks, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, I need to work out some frustration", she agrees, punching her fist into her other hand.

----------------------------

**Ten Minutes Later…**

**Outside the Main Room…**

"InuYasha, shh…", Sakura warns, inching closer to he door, "The aura is coming from this room".

He nods in agreement.

"So the girl should be asleep now, right?", a harsh woman's voice asks.

"Yes, m'lady", Riku replies.

"The young girl's flesh is so tender, and juicy", the harsh voice says, the saliva being heard streaming out, "With her looking so delicious, I could barely control myself in keeping my disguise up".

Sakura peeks around the door-frame, and sees a green-skinned humanoid-shaped frog in a long, flowing kimono.

"That's the lady of the house…!", Sakura gasps.

"What of the hanyou?", Suka asks.

"I haven't had hanyou flesh in a century!", the frog demon replies, drooling.

'_Hanyou and young girl flesh!_', she thinks, "She's talking about me and InuYasha", she whispers.

"I've heard enough", InuYasha growls, standing up.

"InuYasha…?"

Sakura watches in horror as he runs into the room, and the frog demon turns towards him and launches a bubble from her mouth at him; encasing him inside, he struggles a bit before his eye-lids droop and he loses consciousness.

"The boy's flesh is ripe, but his soul isn't", the demon says, rubbing the bubble and licking her lips as she peers in at InuYasha slumped inside the bubble.

"That idiot…", Sakura curses, resting her hand on the door-frame; causing it to creak, '_Shit…!_'

"What was that?", Riku questions.

"It seems my main course is here as well!", the demon laughs, "Come out of hiding, you tasty creature!"

Sakura boldly walks into the room with her head held high, "What do you want, demon?"

"For you to get in a bubble, and ripen like a good mortal should", she replies, launching a bubble at Sakura.

She quickly draws the tetsusaiga, slicing the bubble in half with one swing; popping the bubble.

(A/N: What can I say; she's a natural!)

"I don't think so", Sakura mocks, holding the sword in front of herself; pointing at the demon.

A drop of sweat drips from the demon's temple.

"Riku, Suka, take care of the girl!", the demon orders, "Don't harm her flesh too much".

"Yes, m'lady", Suka bows.

"Where are you off to, m'lady?", Riku asks.

"To prepare this hanyou's flesh for devouring", she smirks, rolling InuYasha's bubble from the room.

"Hey, get back here!", Sakura shouts, running after the demon.

Riku and Suka block her path, "Where do you think you're going, mortal?", they ask, right before their forms shift to that of frogfish-humanoids.

"Get out of my way demons!", she demands, pointing the tetsusaiga at them, '_I don't have time for this!_', she thinks.

"What can you do with a rusty sword that can't cut?", they mock, drawing their swords.

"It isn't the sharpness of the sword that determines the victory, it's how you use it!", she smirks, charging at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha has stupidly got himself into trouble, and it's up to Sakura to get him out of it.

Can Sakura save him before he becomes frog-chow?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Last Chapter; InuYasha got himself captured by the enemy, and now Sakura has to save him!

Can she save him?

Find out if she can in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 9!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9

----------------------------------------

**Two Minutes Later…**

Sakura stands in the middle of the blood-splattered room; the green-blood splattered all over her clothes and skin, the two demon minions laid on the floor diced in half.

"I told you, it's how you use a sword that matters, not it's sharpness!", she repeats, smirking, as she wipes the blood off the tetsusaiga.

"This blood will never wash out of my pants…", she whispers, examining her blood stained pants, "Oh well! I don't have time to think about that. I have to save InuYasha's sorry ass first!", she sighs, picking up Riku and Suka's swords and runs to hunt down the frog demon.

----------------------

**In the Main Sleeping Camber…**

"You are such a tasty-looking hanyou, but I need to marinate you in sake first", the frog demon says, picking a large jug of sake and inserts the mouth of the jug into the bubble.

The sake pours into the bubble, mixing with the fluid inside; turning it to a milky color, InuYasha breathes in the sake tainted fluid, his cheeks becoming flushed from intoxication.

"Good, now he'll marinate from the inside as well", the demon chuckles.

"So this is where you vanished to, demon!", Sakura retorts.

The demon turns to find the teen standing in the entrance to the room, water dripping from her hair and clothes; wet from the rain, the tetsusaiga hanging from her hip with Suka and Riku's swords in her hands.

"Where are my servants?"

"Killed by a superior swordswoman", she smirks, '_I've got to get InuYasha out of the bubble before the sake kills him_', she thinks, glancing at him.

The demon charges at Sakura, "I'll eat you whole wench!", she screams.

Sakura throws one of the swords at the demon with all her might, but the demon dodges out of the path of the sword; landing on the side of the wall.

"Where are you aiming at?", the demon mocks, "You missed!"

"I wasn't aiming for you!", Sakura remarks, pointing at the sword.

The demon turns and sees the sword sticking out of the bubble; slowly slicing it open.

"No…!", the demon gasps.

"I never miss my mark!", she mocks.

InuYasha slides from the bubble, face-first on the floor; unconscious, he coughs up the foul fluid.

"If your aim was to free him so he could help you, you're sadly mistaken. The sake in his system will make sure he sleeps a good while!", the demon laughs.

"I don't need his help to defeat you", she retorts, "I only wanted him out of the bubble".

"Cocky, little bitch!", the demon lashes out at Sakura with her tongue.

Sakura evades the attack, but the tongue wraps around her ankle and throws her against a wall.

The sword in her hand flies far from her reach; knocking over a candle. She slowly rises to her feet, wiping away the blood streaming from the corner of her mouth.

"Dirty, underhanded trick!", Sakura curses.

"It's not my fault you can't accept that demons are allowed to eat hanyous and humans!', the demon laughs.

The flame from the knocked over candle ignites the stream of spilled sake, leading to the edge of a sake-soaked patch of the demon's kimono.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!", she screams, trying to stomp out the fire.

"Hot…?", Sakura whispers, remembering something.

-------------------------------------

_**-Flashback-**_

**Seven Years Ago…**

"Mom, why do I need to learn this?", an 8 year old Sakura groans, sitting under the Sacred tree.

"In case you have to fight one", Kagome replies, looking up at the bare spot on the tree, "So what is a frog or toad demon's weakness?"

"How am I to know!", she whines.

Kagome taps her daughter on the nose, causing her to jump.

"That's not an answer", her mother warns, "A frog or toad demon's weakness is hot things; like hot water or fire, they hate it".

_**-End Flashback-**_

----------------------------------

'_That's right! Mom taught me that!_', Sakura thinks.

She looks around the room, "What do I have to use?", she whispers, seeing a gourd hanging from the ceiling; just above the demon's head, '_This is too simple_', she smirks.

"There it's finally out…", the demon sighs, examining the burnt cloth, "Now, where was I?"

The demon sees Sakura charge at her with the tetsusaiga drawn, she braces herself, but watches as Sakura leaps into the air and swing at the gourd overhead; shattering it and dumping sake all over her.

"You think sake can hurt me!", the demon laughs, as Sakura lands.

"No, I don't. But I do know that sake is flammable", she retorts, holding a lit candle in her hand with an evil smirk on her face.

Sakura charges at the demon again, intending to set it on fire.

"You think I'll let you light the sake, bitch!", the demon shouts, lashing out at Sakura with her tongue again.

This time Sakura successfully dodges the attack; tumbling out of the way, and gets close enough to ignite the puddle of sake at the demon's feet, and the demon becomes a ball of flames, as Sakura lands near InuYasha's slumbering form.

"Do you think you've won, bitch? I'll kill you with the flames burning me!", the demon chuckles.

Sakura calmly picks up the sword she had thrown to free InuYasha, and lights the sake-tainted fluid on the blade.

"No, only you will die", Sakura coldly says, slicing the demon in half with the flaming sword.

The demon's torso with the head still attached lands at Sakura's feet.

"Why…why so much…malice directed at me…?", the demon croaks.

"Why?", she sneers, "It's because you called me, a bitch!", she jabs the sword through the demon's head, causing the body to become dust, putting out the fire, "First time sake saved my life, instead of risking it", she dryly laughs.

She walks over to InuYasha's side, "Hey, wake up!", she shakes his shoulder.

InuYasha groans in response.

"Completely drunk…", she sighs, leaning him on her shoulder, "Come on, time to get you into a bed to sleep it off".

His forehead brushes against her cheek.

"Huh?", she gasps, feeling his forehead with her hand, "He's burning up!"

"Mother…", he moans.

'_Can hanyous get alcohol-poisoning too?_', she questions in her head, '_or is it the fluid in the bubble causing his fever?_'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Well, Sakura killed the demon and saved InuYasha.

But now he's sick and is burning with a fever!

What will Sakura do?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Last Chapter: Sakura defeated the demon and saved InuYasha.

But now he is sick; burning with an extremely high fever.

What is Sakura going to do?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 10!

Please Enjoy!

**Post-Note: **Please read "ritalinwriter"s story; "Chemical Romance", you'll find it under my Favorite Stories! And, please review it, she's very upset at getting only one review!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10

-------------------------------------------

**Ten Minutes Later…**

InuYasha laid in a futon, a cool damp cloth on his forehead, his breathing was so shallow that Sakura could barely hear it.

"His fever is going down", Sakura says to herself, checking his temperature with her hand as she re-dampens the cloth.

"He can be such a pain in my ass when he's awake, but when he's asleep he looks so innocent", she remarks, placing the newly damp cloth back onto his forehead, "I don't get men…", she sighs, "Pains one minute, sweet the next".

----------------------

**An Hour Later…**

InuYasha slowly blinks open his eyes, his mind felt groggy.

"What happened to me…?", he whispers, slowly sitting up, the cloth falling into his lap, "Huh?", he picks up the cloth and examines it, "This is…", he gasps, recognizing it as Sakura's handkerchief.

Suddenly, a loud thunder-clap roars through the room, causing him to wince as he quickly covered his ears.

"Uhh…my head…", he groans, rubbing his temples.

"Where is Sakura?", he asks himself.

He perks his ears up and listens carefully, he hears the sound of metal being sharpened with a stone.

He slowly gets to his feet; wobbling as he got up, he stumbles to the door. Stopping to lean on the doorframe, shaking his head clear.

"Why can't I walk straight?", he questions, sniffing the air, "Eww! Gross! I reek of sake!", he shouts, pinching his nose, '_I smell like I was bathing in it; clothes and all_', he thinks, staggering out the door to locate Sakura.

-------------------------

**Five Minutes Later…**

InuYasha followed the noise to Sakura's room and when he slid open the door, he is greeted by a dagger flying past his head; grazing his right cheek, and plants itself into the wall behind him.

"Hump! The balance is still off…",. Sakura mutters.

"What the hell was that for?", InuYasha yells, pulling the dagger from the wall.

"I was testing the blade", she replies, examining another one.

"By aiming at my head?"

"No, if the balance was perfect, it would of hit the wall; passing as close to your face as possible, without cutting your cheek", she states.

"What…!", he growls, "Why you…".

He notices that she sat on the floor, wearing an off-white kimono, her clothes hanging from a line over-head; dripping wet. Knives, arrows and broken swords laid scattered all around her.

"What are you doing?", he asks.

"Making daggers and knives I can throw, so if a time comes that we need to attack an enemy from long-range, I can fight. I can't always rely on a sword to fight", she answers, throwing her second at him, this time passing his left cheek.

He reaches up to touch his cheek and looks at his fingers, finding no blood on them.

"Now that one is perfectly balanced!", she cheers.

"You're nuts! So, what happened to the demon?"

"I killed her and her lackeys", Sakura says.

"All by yourself?", he gasps.

"Yeah, with the aid of burning sake".

"Impossible!"

"If it wasn't for my ability to throw daggers and swords; without missing my mark, you would have died in that sake-tainted, fluid-filled bubble. So you should thank me for saving your sorry intoxicated ass!", she retorts, crossing her arms.

"Feh!', he curses, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Don't you 'Feh" me!", she growls, a vein-popping on her forehead.

"Feh!", he replies.

"Sit!"

"THUD!", he goes as he is pulled face-first to the floor.

"What the hell…"

"I shouldn't have tended to you when you were burning with a fever", she says, closing her eyes.

His anger drained when she said that, '_I was sick? And, she took care of me?_', he thinks, blinking in confusion.

"You should get more sleep, the sake is still in your system", she says, gentler than before.

He blinks at her tone.

(Don't go and fight! You're injuries still haven't healed!), a woman's voice echoes in his mind.

He holds his head as he starts to feel light-head.

"You alright, InuYasha?", she asks.

"I'm fine, just a little light-headed", he replies, "Good night, Sakura", he says, walking from the room, back to his own.

'_Who's voice was that? Just hearing her voice makes my heart-pound!_', he thinks, holding a hand to his chest; over his rapidly-beating heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

I would seem InuYasha is starting to remember something!

Maybe helping him get his memories back won't be as hard as Sakura first thought.

What adventures will Sakura and InuYasha happen upon next?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!

**Post-Note Again: **Please read "ritalinwriter"s story; "Chemical Romance", you'll find it under my Favorite Stories! And, please review it, she's very upset at getting only one review!


	11. Chapter 11

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I was tied up in my class-work, I also couldn't find the time to type up this chapter with 'Ritalin-writer' using my computer; all because the computer she uses to type her chapters with crashed when another student loaded a picture on it. So we're now sharing a computer; I get it before lunch and she gets it after lunch, until her computer is fixed by the slow-pokes in computer-tech!

Meaning she'll take some time to post the next chapter to her 'Chemical Romance' story; the next chapter was saved on her computer also finished and she doesn't feel like retyping it, so she's writing a new story on my computer!

(Puts a finger to her mouth much like Xellos from Slayers would and smiles) But the details of the story are a secret!

Now to get back on track…

Last Chapter; InuYasha's fever broke and he is no longer sick!

And, it seems InuYasha is beginning to remember some of his memories!

Now what adventures are Sakura and InuYasha going to stumble onto next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 11!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11

-------------------------------------------

'_Where am I?_', InuYasha thinks, looking at the burning village around him.

"It's a demon! Run, before it kills us!", a villager screams.

'_Demon?_', he questions in his head, turning to look at the villager that called out.

"Fresh blood…", a raspy voice growls.

'_Huh? Who was that?_'

Suddenly, his body dashes towards the villager and against his will, his blood soaked claws deeply gouging into the villager's back; showering himself in the villager's blood as it sprayed out.

'_Uh…_', he chokes, feeling himself becoming sick.

"I still need to kill more…", the voice evilly chuckles.

'_What is going on?_', he wonders.

"InuYasha!", a female calls.

He turns to find Sakura standing there, holding the tetsusaiga in her hands.

"InuYasha?", she asks.

"Something to kill", the voice growls, slowly walking towards her.

(Run Sakura!), InuYasha screams out, but his words never leave his mouth, '_My voice…it's gone…_', he thinks.

He watches in horror as his claws tear through her body; his body becoming drenched with her blood.

'_Nooo…!_', he screams, as his vision goes black.

-------------------------

InuYasha bolts up in bed, sweat dripping off his chin, his eyes glazed over with fear, and gasping for air.

"It was a nightmare…", he pants, as his fear ebbs away, he puts a hand to his forehead, then suddenly the image of Sakura dead flashes in his mind, '_Sakura…_', he thinks, running to her room.

-------------------------

**Three Minutes Later…**

He crouches beside Sakura curled up against her pillow, the blanket had fallen off her shoulder.

'_She's safe…_', he thinks, recovering her with the blanket, '_Why the hell is a nightmare of her being killed by my claws bothering me so much?_', he wonders, as he reaches out to brush a stray hair from her face.

"Father… Wait… Come back…", she mutters.

'_She's dreaming about her father!_', he thinks, '_Did something happen to him?_'

She blinks open her eyes, and suddenly punches him, sending him flying a few feet.

(A/N: Like mother, like daughter!)

"InuYasha! Why the hell are you watching me sleep?", she angrily shouts, hastily sitting up.

"I was worried about you!", he yells, then suddenly clamps a hand over his mouth, a blush flaming on his cheeks.

"Huh?", she blinks, confused by what he said, "You were worried about me?"

He avoids eye contact with her.

"I get it, you had a nightmare where I died", she points out, "My mom went through the same thing after my incident with sake".

"So what it I had a nightmare?", he retorts, "Why were you calling out for your father in your sleep?"

"I tend to have that dream from time to time…", she replies, sadness in her eyes.

"Did something happen to him?"

"He left me and my mother when I was 6 months old, there is nothing else I can say!", she remarks, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Tell me your dream", he requests.

"I'm running after him, calling out to him, and when he turns around; I can't see his face because of the bright light behind him. He then turns back around and continues walking away, I follow him into a room and call to him again, but as he turns to face me, I wake up before I can see his face", she says.

InuYasha silently listens to her dream.

"What about your father?", she asks.

"He…died when…I was a newborn…", he answers.

"Oh!", she gasps, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked!"

"Don't worry about it! I've survived with not knowing him!", he retorts.

"I'll go make some breakfast", she says, standing up, "We'll resume our journey after we eat", she leaves the room.

She puts a pot of water over the fire.

"He doesn't want to admit it, but it does bother him that he doesn't know his father", she whispers, "Because I feel the same way…".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Well, Sakura and InuYasha learned a little more about each-other!

What will they encounter in the next Chapter?

Find out in Chapter 12 of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry I haven't updated in 11 days, but 'Ritalin-Writer' held my computer hostage, I had Driver's Ed, and it was Labor Day Monday; no classes, so I couldn't update!

Now where was I?

Oh yeah!

Last Chapter; InuYasha had a nightmare of killing Sakura, and Sakura dreamed of her father, who she doesn't know what he looks like!

And they spoke of the fathers' they never knew!

What will they encounter next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 12!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 12

----------------------------------

**One Week Later…**

Sakura stands in front of a fruit-vendor's stand; looking at the fruits on display, a sack of food taken from the mansion at her feet.

"What do you want, miss?", the vendor asks.

"12 oranges, please", she replies.

"That will be 20 kaneko", the vendor says, putting the oranges into a cloth bag.

(A/N: Kaneko is the currency, ex. Money!)

Sakura fishes inside her kimono sleeve and pulls out a small sack full of coins; also taken from the mansion, and pays the vendor.

"Here are your oranges, miss".

"Thank you, sir", she says, taking the bag of oranges.

She puts the bag of oranges into the sack of food, and picks up the sack and heads to where InuYasha stood.

InuYasha leans against the side of the house, worriedly glancing at the horizon.

"What's wrong?", she asks.

"It's nothing", he says, pushing off from the wall, "Let's go", he orders, walking towards the edge of the village.

"You travelers shouldn't leave the village so close to night fall", a villager warns.

"Why is that?", Sakura asks.

"A female spider demon stocks the forest beyond the village, looking for humans foolish enough to stray from the village at night", the villager replies.

"InuYasha, why don't we stay the night here?", she questions, turning to the hanyou.

"I'll pretend you're joking!", he snorts, "We're going, Sakura. I don't want to stay in a mortal's village any longer than I have to!", he yells, storming from the village.

"Whatever, you heartless jerk!", she growls, following him.

-------------------

**Near Dusk…**

"Hey, InuYasha!", Sakura calls.

"What?", he growls.

"Let's rest inside that temple for the night", she points to a building up ahead.

"Sure, whatever!"

"Thanks!", she cheers, running up ahead.

'_The sun has almost set. I mustn't let her find out my secret_', he thinks, looking at the horizon.

----------------

**Five Minutes Later…**

InuYasha sits in the doorway of the temple, watching the sky, while Sakura checks the map Kaede gave her by candle-light.

"Hey InuYasha, if we keep following the path we're on over two more mountains, we should reach the village we're heading to", Sakura says, "It should take two to three weeks to reach it", she rolls up the map and returns it back into her bag.

InuYasha doesn't respond.

"Are you listening to me?"

Not even a twitch from his ear.

"Hey!", she shouts, throwing a small rock at his head; hitting him between the ears.

"What?", he yells, rubbing the spot where he got hit.

"I was talking to you, but you've been zoning out on me", she replies, "What is with you? You've normally not so quiet!"

"It's none of your business!", he retorts.

'_What is with him? He's been acting strange all day! And, his aura is off too!_', she thinks, puzzled at his behavior and aura, "InuYasha…".

"Ha… ha… ha… Who would've thought that the keeper of the Shikon jewel, would willingly walk into my den with the jewel", a woman's silky voice chuckles.

Both Sakura and InuYasha turn towards the voice to find a woman with long silver hair, red eyes, and wearing a kimono that seemed to be made out of webs.

"Who are you?", Sakura asks.

"They call me Onna-guma; Queen of the spider demons", the woman bows, "And I'm quite hungry", she adds, opening her mouth to show her fangs.

"We got to run!", InuYasha exclaims, grabbing Sakura by the wrist and pulls her from the temple.

"Wha…? InuYasha!", she gasps, snagging their sack of food in the same instant he grabbed her.

"Move it Sakura!", he orders, running faster.

'_What's the matter with him? He'd usually attack the demon without a second thought_', she thinks, even more puzzled than before, '_He is gripping my wrist so tightly, it's surprising his claws aren't digging into my skin. Wait a minute! Why aren't his claws piercing my flesh!_', she wonders, looking down at the hand holding her wrist.

InuYasha's normally long, lethally sharp claws, were short, dull human nails.

"What the…?", she gasps, "InuYasha, your hand…!"

'_Damn it! My transformation is starting! Talk about bad timing!_', he curses in his head.

"InuYasha, what is going on with you?"

"I told you it is none of your business!", he retorts, feeling his fangs shorten to a human length.

Sakura stops running, yanking InuYasha to a stop.

"I want an answer now!", she demands.

"We don't have time for this, we've got to continue running!", he growls, his hair turning mid-night black, his eyes changing violet and his ears transforming into human ones on the sides of his head.

"I'm not running, till I get an answer", she retorts, "What is happening to you?"

He just angrily glares at her.

"Wait, how could I forget!", she mentally-slaps herself, "Hanyous have a time of the month when they turn completely human, am I right?"

(A/N: She recalled it from the legend she learned in school!)

"Correct, now let's keep running…", he grumbles, starting to run again.

"I was right", she smiles, running along side the hanyou-turned-human.

"Now not a word to anybody else about my secret", he threatens, "If the demons after the jewel found out, it would be certain death for us… Wha…!", he is cut off in his sentence.

"InuYasha!", Sakura screams, turning to find her companion lying on the ground, struggling to get untangled from the spider-web that was shot from the direction they were running from, "InuYasha!", she cries out, kneeling beside him, trying to help him get untangled.

Suddenly, the web-rope begins to drag InuYasha back towards the temple.

"Forget about me Sakura, just save yourself", he says, struggling.

"No way! I will never abandon my friends!", she retorts, pulling on his hand; in a tug-of-war against the rope of webs.

An image of a young woman with mid-back length raven-black hair and brown eyes, standing with another young woman with waist-length dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a young man with short black hair; that was long enough to pull into a low ponytail, and dark blue eyes, flashes in his mind. He starts to feel light-headed again, this time his vision going black as he passes out.

"InuYasha!", she screams in horror, as his hand slips from her grip and he is dragged out of sight, causing her to fall on her butt.

Sakura quickly gets back onto her feet.

"Ha…ha…ha…what a catch!", the spider's voice echoes through the forest, "He looks good enough to eat".

"Give him back, demon!", Sakura shouts.

"Bring the Shikon jewel to the temple, and I might consider returning your companion", the spider laughs, her voice fading.

"I'll just have to save him, without giving up the jewel", she whispers, pulling out her daggers from her bag, '_Why do I have to keep saving his sorry-ass?_', she thinks, heading back to the temple.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha sure seems to find himself in trouble, and is being saved by a human girl; the daughter of Kagome, Sakura.

Will she be able to save him from becoming spider-chow?

Or will she lose her live in the process?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers in the next Chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for my delay on updating, but 'Ritalin-writer' has been cruising on her typing; in other words hogging the computer again!

In the last Chapter: InuYasha turned human and was captured by the spider-demon they were running from.

Now Sakura has to save him…again…!

Can Sakura save him in time?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 13!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13

---------------------------------------

**At the Temple…**

"Huh…?", InuYasha groans, opening his eyes, '_Where am I?_', he thinks, looking around.

He finds himself wrapped up in a cocoon; his left arm free from the cocoon, his body hanging ten feet off the temple floor.

'_I'm back at the temple!_', he gasps in his head.

"You're awake", the spider chuckles.

"What in the seven hells?", he shouts, straining against the cocoon.

"You have such a foul-mouth for bait", the spider calmly says, "So you're a hanyou…", she coolly adds, standing on a rope of webs in front of InuYasha.

"Why have you taken me hostage?"

"To be bait to lure the girl with the Shikon jewel back here", the spider replies, "Rumors told that the Shikon jewel had returned after 16 years since it's disappearance, so I attacked the nearby village; devouring stray villagers, hoping the attacks would lead the jewel's protector to investigate. But I never thought that a tasty hanyou like you would be traveling with the protector", she says, grabbing him by the chin and licks her lips.

"Do you think I'll let you use me as bait!", InuYasha shouts, swinging his left fist at her.

She effortlessly catches his fist in her hand.

"Good bait should act like bait, and not fight their captor!", she exclaims, thrusting her elbow into his upper arm.

"Nnh…!", he painfully gasps, as he heard and felt the bone in his arm snap.

She releases her hold on his fist, letting his arm fall, and hang limp and lifeless at his side.

"That should teach you, hanyou", the spider laughs.

"You bitch…!", he painfully curses, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I wonder how long your body; that is now human, can survive my venom?", the spider asks herself out-loud.

InuYasha could only watch in horror as she bringing her mouth to his neck, he could feel her fangs sinking into his flesh. His breathing breaks into pants as her venom slowly burns it's way through his lungs, he begins coughing when the poison reaches his lungs; he coughs up a mouth-full of blood.

"I don't get to taste hanyou flesh very often. So, I'll finish cocooning you; as my venom liquefies your insides, and save you for later. As for the girl, I'll devour her as soon as she gets here", the spider laughs, licking her lips clean of his blood.

InuYasha's vision begins to blur and slowly darken to black as the venom slowly ate away at the corners of his mind.

'_Sa…ku…ra…_', was the last thought to run through his head as he slips into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

"Now to wait for the girl, she better get here soon or she'll miss her companion's final moments".

Suddenly, a boomerang-shaped sword whizzes into the room; slicing the web-rope the spider demon stood on, and then it slices through the webs hanging InuYasha off the ground. He falls towards the floor; landing on a net of webs.

The spider demon watches the weapon be caught in mid-air; effortlessly with one hand, by Sakura.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, demon!", she shouts.

"Ah, my meal has arrived", the spider laughs.

"I'm nobody's meal", Sakura retorts, throwing the boomerang-sword at the demon.

The demon leaps out of the sword's path, "HA! Was that aimed at me?", she mocks, then notices Sakura was smirking with a dagger in her hand; posed to throw it.

"Nice dodge, but I'd like to see you dodge in mid-air", Sakura remarks, throwing the dagger.

The dagger flies true to it's mark; impaling the spider demon through the heart.

"Ghh…Curse you…wench…", the demon gurgles, as she slowly turns to dust as with her

webs.

Sakura catches the sword when it flies back to her, then she walks over to retrieve her dagger.

"Now to check on InuYasha", she sighs, sheathing her dagger and walking to his side.

"Hey! InuYasha, are you alright?', she asks, crouching next to his motionless body, "InuYasha?" she reaches out to touch his cheek, '_He's so cold!_', she gasps in her head, when she touches his skin.

--------------------

**Ten Minutes…**

**In the Temple's Kitchen…**

InuYasha laid on the floor, while Sakura tended to a small fire with a pot of water over it and begins to grind some leaves into a paste, some straight sticks and strips of cloth laid besides her.

She puts some of the paste into a tea cup and pours some boiling water into the cup; stirring it. She then tilts his head and brings the cup to his lips.

"InuYasha…drink this if you want to get rid of the poison in your body…", she whispers, tilting the cup, pouring the liquid into his mouth; some of it spilling out the corners of his mouth, he slowly shallows.

'_I'm so glad mom taught me what each herb looks like and what it does_', she thinks, mopping up the spilled tea from his face.

"Now to tend to his broken arm", she whispers to herself, grabbing the sticks and strips of cloth.

She unties the string on his haori, and carefully removes his haori and kimono.

The center of his upper, left arm was a deep purple and very swollen.

"To find the break…", she whispers, reaching out to touch his arm.

A gasp catches in his throat in a silent scream when she touches his flesh.

'_He acts so tough, that someone can forget that he can feel pain_', she thinks, quickly pulling her hand back, "Where did I put that jar of numb-root?", she quietly asks herself, looking around in her bag.

She pulls out a clay jar with a cork-stopper from her bag, '_I'm so glad I have this_', she smiles, remembering the time she twisted her ankle.

She scoops a small amount with her fingers and smears it onto his upper arm, causing him to groan in pain as she applies the paste.

"I know it hurts, but this paste will numb the pain, so please bear the pain just a little bit longer", she whispers to him, being as gently as she can, '_Why am I expressing kindness to InuYasha? Why has he gotten past my shell?_', she wonders.

The painful look on his face slowly ebbs away, Sakura feels the break and realigns the bone, then ties the sticks to his arm to brace it, so it would heal properly.

She takes the remaining paste she has grinded up from the leaves, and smears it over the bite-mark at the base of his neck, then she bandages it with a spare strip of cloth.

"There!", she sighs, '_Now, only time will tell it he survives_', she thinks, sitting besides him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha has been poisoned!

And, Sakura is doing everything she can do!

Will he survive the night?

Or, will he be killed by the poison?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for the delay, but this Chapter was so long to type, that it took me at least 2 hours to type it up! This is my longest Chapter so far! I think?

Last Chapter; InuYasha was poisoned by the spider demon!

Sakura killed the spider, and was tending to a suffering InuYasha!

Will InuYasha survive the poison or will he be done in by it?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 14!

Please Enjoy!

**Also, I didn't receive one review for Chapter 13, and I won't post Chapter 15 until I get at least 10 reviews!**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14

-------------------------------------

InuYasha continues panting for breath, sweat completely soaking every inch of his skin.

"He's drenched", Sakura whispers, leaning over to mop the sweat from his face.

"Kagome…", he moans, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"He's dreaming…About my mother…!", she gasps, '_Could it be that he remembers everything on a subconscious level, that it wasn't erased, but instead it was sealed_', she thinks, "I wonder what he's dreaming about?"

-------------------------

-**_InuYasha's Dream_**-

(Where am I?), InuYasha asks himself, looking around at the black void surrounding him.

The sound of running water could be heard in the void's blackness.

(Water?), he questions, following the sound.

A circle of light opens up in the void of blackness.

(Huh?), he gasps, walking up to the light and touching it; his hands pressed against a cool, hard, see-through, crystal-like material.

(**_A/N: In other words; glass!_**)

He peers through it; seeing a river with rocky-cliffs on either sides of the river, a lone boat travels down the river with three people riding in it.

His eyes widen as he quickly recognizes one of the passengers.

(Kagome!), he growls, watching Sakura's mother enjoy the boat-ride.

(**_A/N: The lines are from the English version of Episode 13!_**)

"Wow! This is awesome! Look a fish!", Kagome exclaims, pointing.

(Look at that prissy little bitch enjoy herself…), he angrily growls, (If I were there, I would…)

"Would you mind focusing a little? We're not here to look at the scenery!", a familiar voice scorns.

(What the…?), he gasps, looking over at the passenger that spoke, (_It's me!_), he thinks, so shocked that he went deaf during the words exchanged between Kagome and himself on the other side of the glass.

The InuYasha on the boat notices something hanging over the river.

"Hm?"

"What is it?", Kagome asks.

"Spider webs…", he trails off.

"Those are spider webs? Are you sure?"

He slices through the webbing, then looks at the strands sticking to his hand.

(Uh…), InuYasha groans, holding his head as he wavers, trying to stand on shaky legs, (Why am I seeing this?), his hearing leaving him again.

(Pay attention to what you are watching), a woman's voice instructs.

(Huh?), turning his attention back to the glass, to see that he was sitting on the river-bank; completely soaked in water from his toes all the way up to the tips of his dog-ears.

He was muttering curses about being wet under his breath, while Kagome was treating the injuries of the girl who caused him to fall into the river.

"Do you mind my asking what was after you just now?", Kagome says.

"It was a demon known as a spider-head", the girl replies, "These mountains have been plagued by their evil presence since spring time. Several villages have already been attacked".

(Spider-heads?), InuYasha whispers, the words sounding familiar and missing the rest of the girl's explanation.

"You can say that again. Hey InuYasha, we have to do something to help!", Kagome states.

InuYasha's hearing goes deaf as the InuYasha on the other side says something.

"Not yet, and I didn't pick anything up from the spider-head just now", Kagome replies, answering the question he didn't hear.

"Then let's move out. I want to cross these mountains before nightfall", he retorts.

"We can't just walk away! There's a demon on the loose!"

"Listen… I don't go slaying demons every-time a human comes running scared to me!"

"No one's suggesting you do".

(Nightfall? I'm not scared of the dark!), he wonders, confused as to what just happened.

(This is taking too long, I'll have to speed this up), the woman's voice says.

(Huh?), he gasps, watching the scene wiz quickly until it stopped with them at a temple, Kagome was quite contently eating while InuYasha sat in the doorway.

'_It's getting late…_', InuYasha thinks, staring at the moonless sky.

"Hey InuYasha!", Kagome calls.

"Hmm?"

"Why the long face?", she asks.

"It's nothing…", he replies, then finds Kagome staring at him; her face a few inches from his, "What? You have a problem?", he asks.

"Wait a second! I know what's going on here!"

"Hmmm?", nervousness visible on his face.

"You're afraid of spiders!"

The scene goes black for a few moments, when the scene returns, InuYasha looks flustered.

"I'm not afraid of spiders!", he growls.

"Now where are you going?", Kagome asks.

"To get some fresh air! I'm sleeping outside tonight!", he yells, "Huh?", noticing glowing red eyes outside in the trees and bushes, '_Damn! We're surrounded! How could I have missed their scent?_', he thinks.

(How could I miss smelling a demon? Unless, I was turning human!), he gasps.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, when some web gets stuck to his arm.

"Make a break! I'll be right behind you!", he demands.

"But we can't…".

"Do as I say, I can handle these demons!"

(I'm defending her! Why am I protecting her?), he whispers, watching himself get covered in webs and Kagome running over to help him struggle free, then run into the woods with webs still stuck to his head; covering his hair.

They continue running until they stop underneath a large tree.

"We should be safe here", Kagome sighs.

"Damn it!", he curses.

"What's with you? You're acting weirder than normal", she asks, reaching out to grab the webs.

"Leave me alone!"

"What has gotten into you?", she questions, tugging on a clump of webs, "Hmm?"

He pulls a large clump of webs from his head, exposing his black hair, "Forget about me for now!", he retorts, opening his violet eyes and glaring at her out of the corner of them, "You should be more worried about yourselves!"

"Your hair's gone black!", she gasps.

(Kagome found out my secret!), he gasps, so shocked that he turns away from the scene, and when he turns to look again, he sees a spider-like demon in a priest's robes, extending his arm and grabbing him by the neck; slamming his back against a pillar.

"Gnh!", InuYasha groans, grabbing the demon's wrist, to prevent the demon from choking him.

"What an unfortunate mishap that your superhuman powers had deserted you, by the time I tied the final knot on my gauzy web of deceit!", the demon laughs.

"I may not have my usual powers…", he forcefully says, removing the demon's hand from his throat and pushes off the pillar at the demon, "But I'll still crush you!"

The demon shoots a stream of webs at him; hitting him full force, and he falls to the floor, partially covered in webs. Then he is lifted up into the air by the webs.

"Finally, this tiresome charade as a human has ended!", the demon chuckles, right before his body transforms into a spider-web shaped body.

The demon quickly thrusts his head at InuYasha, sinking his fangs deeply into his shoulder.

"Aah!", InuYasha moans, unable to move.

(Nnk…!), he screams out, clutching his left shoulder as he sunk to his knees, (_Why does my shoulder hurt?_), he thinks, as his shoulder throbs in pain; like an old memory.

When he turns his attention from his shoulder and back to the glass, Kagome was climbing the demon's body trying to get to him.

"Kagome…Save yourself…", he groans.

"No chance!", she retorts, continuing to climb.

"I'm serious…It's too late for me…".

"I'm not leaving here without you! No way!", she says, pushing off the demon's body at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Huh?", he gasps, noticing her tears.

(Kagome…She was crying…), InuYasha gasps, still clutching his shoulder.

He watches Kagome and the girl drag him into the back-room and closes the door, then thrust a sword into the door.

(That's the rusty sword I let Sakura keep!), he says, (Why is it here?)

Kagome takes hold of his hand, "He's freezing!", she gasps, "InuYasha, you have to stay with us! Say something! Can you hear me?"

(She's worried about me!), he blinks, watching.

"This all happened because I suggested we stay here at the temple", she sobs.

"You mustn't put the blame on yourself", the girl says.

"But it is all my fault!"

(She's blaming herself for my condition, because I got hurt…), he whispers, intently watching.

InuYasha moans, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"He's dripping in sweat", she whispers, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Huh?", he moans, opening his eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No…", he simply says, turning his head to look away, "Kagome…"

"What is it?"

"Tell me something. Why were you crying?", he asks.

"Uh? Back in the other room?", she questions, "Because…I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were gonna die".

"You shed tears for me. Cried for me", he says, "Kagome…If it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?", he adds, a very light blush on his cheeks.

"Huh?", she lightly bushes, "Mmm", she nods.

(I asked her that? I actually asked to do that!), he gasps, covering his mouth with his hand in shock.

InuYasha comfortably lays with his head on Kagome's lap.

"How do you feel? A little better than before?", she asks.

"Yes", he replies, with his eyes closed, "Kagome…You smell kind of nice".

"Huh?", she gasps, blushing, "Okay, that's it! You made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my scent!"

"I did…", he began, "But I was lying".

"Huh?", her blush darkens.

The circle of light closes, leaving InuYasha in the darkness of the black void.

(I said that to her!), he gasps.

(Now don't forget what you saw, for it did truly happen), the woman's voice says.

(Who are you?), he shouts, just before he is blinded by a bright light.

-**_End of InuYasha's Dream_**-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

A sealed away memory of InuYasha's has come flooding back to him!

With the memory of the kindness and care Kagome gave him when he was human and poisoned, back for him to remember.

Will his attitude towards Sakura improve or get worst?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!

**Also, I didn't receive one review for Chapter 13, and I won't post Chapter 15 until I get at least 10 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I received 8 reviews for Chapter 14 and only one for Chapter 13, but I got at least 4 other reviews for earlier Chapters!

So in other words; I received at least 10 reviews, the quota I had asked for!

Also, to the review of "Angel Hidden In the Dark", saying:

"_ok first off.. I REVIEWED THIS MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL u lier... gr.. eather you poast chapter 15 and say you sorry or i just wont review anymore... hm... _

_it was a REALLY good chapter... _

_AND IM WARNING YOU!_"

My reply to this is: "When I posted Chapter 14, your review wasn't up for viewing on the site at the time; meaning I didn't see it when I posted the Chapter! So I apologize for the misunderstanding!"

Now let's continue:

Last Time; InuYasha regained a precious memory of Kagome kindness when he was human and poisoned!

Will his attitude towards Sakura change?

Or, will he still hold rage against her, because of her mother?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 15!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15

-------------------------------------------

InuYasha's violet eyes snap open, he slowly looks out the window, '_It's getting bright… the sun will rise soon…_', he thinks, looking around the kitchen.

He sees Sakura asleep, leaned against the wall with a blanket on her lap.

'_She looks so peaceful_', he thinks, '_Why is it she gives me so much attitude when she's awake, but looks like an angel when she sleeps?_'

He sits up and jolts his splint-arm, causing him to bite back a whimper as he held his arm, '_That bitch of a spider broke it right in half!_', he growls inside his head.

"You should be careful that you don't un-align the bone", Sakura says.

He looks at her, finding her looking at him with her violet eyes; looking very much awake.

"I'd hate to have to realign your arm again".

She stands up and walks to his side with a sheet in her hand.

"You should put your kimono back on", she says, folding the sheet, "And be careful of your arm".

He does as she says, gently putting his broken arm into the sleeve.

She takes the folded sheet and makes a sling out of it for his arm.

"There, that should hold it till it heals", she states, tying the knot on the sling behind his neck.

"Hey, Sakura…", he says, placing his arm in the sling.

"Yes?", she questions, digging in their bag of food looking for something they could eat for breakfast.

"Was it your mother who taught you first aid?"

"Yeah", she replies, "Why do ask?", she pulls out some oranges and a jar full of fish.

"You're just as good at bandaging injuries, bracing broken bones, and tending to a fever", he answers, beginning to blush, "Just like her".

"Huh?", she gasps, pausing in her peeling of an orange to look at him, '_He's blushing as he talks abut my mother!_', she thinks, "Did you remember something last night?", she asks.

"I only remember that she did find out my secret", he replies, avoiding eye-contact, '_I can't believe I had said those things to Kagome_', he thinks.

Sakura continues peeling the oranges and mashes them into pulp, then puts the orange-pulp inside four fish and sets them in a pan to simmer over the fire. She then grinds more leaves into a paste and stirs in hot water to make tea and hands InuYasha a cup of it.

"Here", she says, offering the cup to him.

"What is it?"

"An herbal tea that nullifies poisons".

"Thank you", he says, taking the cup and takes a sip, "Ugh! This tastes bitter!", he complains, his face scrunching up.

"It's suppose to be", she laughs, "You are suppose to put sugar in it, but we don't have any, so drink and bare it".

He mutters curses under his breath as he drinks the bitter tea, while Sakura removes the fully-cooked fish from over the fire.

They eat the orange-marinated fishes in silence.

InuYasha suddenly drops his chop-sticks as a pulse-beat travels through his body.

"Huh?", Sakura gasps, looking at him.

She watches as his hair turns from mid-night black to silvery-white, his eye's color changes from dark violet to amber gold, his finger-nails grow into sharp claws, his human canines lengthen into fangs, and the human ears on the sides of his head slowly travel to the top of his head and point into a dog-shape, and sprouts fuzzy silvery-white fur.

After his transformation from human to hanyou ended, InuYasha simply picks his chop-sticks back up and resumes eating like nothing happened.

'_Not to self: Remember that turning from hanyou to human and back again, is completely normal for InuYasha_', Sakura mentally says to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Did InuYasha's attitude towards Sakura change?

What is your opinion?

Review me your answer!

What new adventures will Sakura and InuYasha go on next?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Last Chapter; InuYasha woke up and returned to being a hanyou!

While Sakura learned that he regained some of his memories and that his transformations are natural for him!

What adventure will they encounter next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 16!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 16

-------------------------------------------

**Two Hours Later…**

"Damn it!", InuYasha curses, as a jolt of pain shoots through his left arm when he tries to move it.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?", Sakura asks, pausing in her searching in her bag.

"My arm hasn't begun to heal, it should have been healed at least half-way by now!"

"You still have some poison in your body, it's probably interfering with the healing", she says, pulling out two empty bottles, "I'm going to get some water, try to stay out of trouble till I get back".

"Feh!", he huffs, sticking his nose in the air at her comment.

"You're lucky your arm is broken or I'd 'you know what' you for that 'Feh'!", she retorts, walking away.

A few minutes later, Sakura returns with the two bottles of water tucked under her arm.

"I hope you've stayed out of trouble!", she shouts, running towards him.

"Feh!", he mutters.

Suddenly, she stops running.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Don't you sense that?", she asks, staring off into the distance.

"Sense what?"

"The demonic aura!", she says, "If you can't sense it, try smelling the demon out!"

InuYasha closes his eyes and sniffs the air.

"It smells like wolf!", he shouts, growling unconsciously.

"Wolf…?", She whispers, '_Why is InuYasha growling like it's a threat?_', she wonders.

Suddenly, she finds herself being held bridal-style by a young man with long black hair pulled up into a high-ponytail, sky blue eyes, and seemed to be wearing clothes made of light brown fur.

_(A/N: Guess who?)_

"Oh Kagome!", you've returned to me!", the man says.

"Who the hell are you?", InuYasha growls.

"Oh it's you, mutt-face!", the man groans.

"Do I know you?", he asks.

"It has been 16 years, so I'll reintroduce myself; I'm Koga, the leader of the wolf clan", Koga says, "And Kagome is mine!"

_(A/N: If you guessed Koga, you're correct!)_

"I'd hate to say this, but that isn't Kagome in your arms", InuYasha retorts, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to laugh.

"Huh?", Koga looks down at the teen he was holding.

Sakura had a pulsating popped-vein on her forehead, her eyes were closed-shut, and her hands were balled up into fists, in an attempt to control her anger.

"You're not Kagome!", he shouts.

Sakura's anger-filled violet eyes pop open, "No I'm not, bastard!", she angrily growls.

"Who the fuck are you? And, why do you smell like my Kagome?", he yells, dropping Sakura onto her butt on the ground.

Sakura rubs her bruised bottom, "What the hell was that for?", she shouts.

But her question fell on deaf ears, as Koga was too busy starting a shouting-match with InuYasha.

"Where is my Kagome? I know you know where she is mutt-face!", Koga yells.

"Why the hell do you think I would know?", InuYasha shouts back.

"Because she was always with you!"

Sakura stood there, several popped veins pulsating on her forehead, her hands once again balled into fists, her face starting to turn red from rage, and her aura was flaring like a wild-fire.

_(A/N: Who senses the impending explosion of her rage?)_

InuYasha; quickly sensing her aura, slowly starts backing away out of the war-zone, while Koga continued to yell at the top of his lungs; oblivious to the raging teen behind him.

Suddenly; with a speed InuYasha didn't know she had, Sakura shot forward and with a swift sweeping-kick, knocked the wolf-demon's feet from underneath him.

Koga quickly finds himself laying flat on his back with Sakura's knee planted on his chest, and she pulls out a dagger from her belt and puts it to his throat.

"How dare you ignore me?", she growls through clenched teeth, "Do you want to know where Kagome is?", she taunts.

"Where is she?", he gulps, staring at the gleaming blade at his throat.

She smirks at his reply, "Well, my mother; Kagome, is home. Safe from assholes like you!", she hisses.

"Your…mother…?", he stutters, looking at her.

"Yes, I'm her daughter; Sakura!"

Suddenly, some rustling in the bushes catches her attention, and when she looks up, she sees two children standing there, a girl and a boy.

"Father…", the girl whispers.

Sakura looks down at the man the girl called father, "You're not even worth my time!", she spat, removing the dagger from his throat, then climbs off him, standing up as she does, "Go back to your family, Koga", she growls, picking up the bottles of water she dropped when Koga picked her up and walks towards InuYasha, and picks up her bags and walks away, "Let's go InuYasha!", she commands.

InuYasha follows her without saying a word, fearing to provoke her rage more.

'_Kagome's rage is passive, compared to Sakura's rage_', InuYasha thinks, staring at the raging teen's back as he follows her.

----------------------

**An Hour Later…**

InuYasha continues to follow behind Sakura.

"Uh…Sakura…?", he hesitantly says.

"What!", she angrily asks, stopping.

He stands there, completely scared to pursue his question.

Sakura's shoulder's slump as she sighs, "What?", she calmly asks, not turning to face him.

"Why did Koga piss you off so much?"

Sakura turns towards him, "He reminds me so much of a girl at my school, they even have the same hair and eyes color too".

"What's her name?"

"Setsuko Yourouzoku and she is my rival at school".

"The two of you are fighting over a boy, aren't you?"

"I don't have to tell you!", she shouts, storming off.

InuYasha clutches his chest; trying to calm his panicking heart, '_At least she didn't sit me_', he thinks, following after her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Well, wasn't that exciting?

They encountered someone from InuYasha and Kagome's past, and InuYasha didn't remember him!

At least not consciously!

And, Sakura kicked Koga's ass!

Oh, I'm so evil!

What will happen next?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Last Chapter; InuYasha and Sakura encountered Koga, and he got his ass handed to him by Sakura!

What or more like who will they encounter?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 17!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 17

-------------------------------------

**Two Days Later…**

"Ow!", InuYasha howls, as Sakura looks his arm over, "That hurts!"

"Quit your whining! I'm almost done checking your arm!"

Sakura feels along the bone, she gently smiles.

"It's almost healed, give it two more days and it should be healed completely", she says, "You can stop using the sling now, but don't try lifting anything with that arm till it healed, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it!", he retorts, putting his kimono and haori back on.

"Little brother, I see you've found yourself a new wench", a cold, icy male's voice says.

They both turn and sees a man standing there, he had long white hair that reached down to his knees, icy gold eyes, and was dressed in a mix of Japanese and Mongol clothing and armor.

"Who are you?", Sakura questions.

"Sesshomaru…", InuYasha growls.

Sakura glances over at InuYasha, every muscle in his body was tense; ready to pounce at a moments noticed.

'_Why is InuYasha being defensive?_', she thinks.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?", he shouts.

"I heard a rumor that you had once again been unsealed, and I came to verify it", Sesshomaru coolly replies.

"Again unsealed…", InuYasha mutters, becoming confused.

"You called InuYasha; little brother, are you his older half-brother?", she asks.

"Smart girl, how did you know he is my half-brother?"

"I could tell from your aura that you are a full-blooded demon", she retorts.

The older dog-demon turns his attention on the teen, "So you're also a priestess?"

"No, I can only sense auras. I can't purify!"

"You have enough spiritual-power to active these beads!", InuYasha shouts, pointing at the prayer-beads.

"Oh yeah, that too!"

_(A/N: You can tell she is Kagome's daughter!)_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock when he notices what was hanging from Sakura's hip.

"Girl, why do you have the Tetsusaiga?", he asks in a monotone voice.

"Tetsusaiga…?", she whispers, glancing down at the sword on her hip.

"Answer me, InuYasha", Sesshomaru questions, annoyance in his voice, "Why does she have the Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsusai-what? I awoke to that thing at my hip, and I have no damn clue where it came from!", InuYasha retorts.

"You were born ignorant, you lived ignorant, and you'll both die ignorant", he says, charging at Sakura, "You will be first girl".

InuYasha quickly gets in between Sakura and Sesshomaru, holding his brother's wrist and holds back his strike.

"InuYasha!", Sakura gasps.

"Get back Sakura! Sesshomaru is beyond your league!", he orders, glancing back at her.

"You shouldn't have looked away", Sesshomaru advises, as he; like lightening, slips from InuYasha's grip and impales him through the abdomen; straight to the other side, with his hand.

"Aahh…", InuYasha groans, coughing up a little blood, "Y…you bastard…".

"Now you'll learn the hard way as to why father left you the Tetsusaiga", he whispers into InuYasha's ear.

"Father…?"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hand glows green as he allows poison to invade his younger brother's body.

InuYasha winces in pain as the poison takes effect, collapsing to his knees when Sesshomaru removes his hand from his gut. He clutches his wounded abdomen with one hand and claws into the ground in pain with his other.

"I feel sorry for the girl, when she encounters the side of you the Tetsusaiga seals away", Sesshomaru mocks, as he walks away.

InuYasha gasps at Sesshomaru's words, as a blood-soaked image of a destroyed village with slain bandits scattered around the place flashes in his mind.

Then he suddenly feels a pulse-beat travel through his body as he feels a burning warmth start to spread from his chest and consume every limb of his body, causing him to grow light-headed and dizzy, but he fought to remain conscious, his hands went numb and when he looks down at them, he watches in horror as his claws slowly grew to three-times their normal-length.

(What the…?), he tries to mutter, but his fangs had grown longer and protruded over his bottom lip; unable to fit inside his mouth any-longer, causing his voice to come out as a savage snarl.

A rush of raw power and strength stampedes through his veins, he found it harder to stay mentally-aware in the consuming warmth stealing away his control of his body, and the power and strength trying to take his mind to a cold dark place filled with nightmares.

"InuYasha?", Sakura worriedly asks.

He looks at her, his vision beginning to become clouded with red.

'_Sakura…_', he thinks, as his vision fades to black, his mind shutting down as something more sinister, psychotic, and blood-thirsty took control of his body.

The merciless, malice-filled Youkai InuYasha had returned to the feudal-era after 16 years of confinement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

I remember a review that said something along the lines of, 'It would cool/neat if Sesshomaru was to show up', well when that was posted, I had already written Chapter 17(in other-words, this chapter!) and Sesshomaru was set to arrive!

Now to get back on track…

Sakura is in even more trouble than she was when she first got to the feudal-era!

With Youkai InuYasha free to rampage!

Will Sakura survive the encounter with InuYasha's demonic-side?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	18. Chapter 18

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I received a review from, 'Angle Hidden In the Darkness', saying:

"... i still think the chapters should be longer... XD

humm what kind of ideas... OH

Kagra! comes fling in on her little feather sent to do Naraku's evil

bidding...

muhahahahaha!

A.H.I.T.D."

My answer to you is; if Naraku is dead, why would Kagura come flying in to do a dead demon's bidding? Hm?

Now to get back onto track…

Last Chapter: Sesshomaru showed up and poisoned InuYasha.

And because of the poison in his body, InuYasha has transformed into a full-demon (Youkai).

How will Sakura survive against his blood-lusting demon-side?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 18!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 18

-------------------------------------------

"Inu…Ya…sha…?", Sakura hesitantly asks.

He turns towards her and she loudly gasps, his piercing gold eyes had become oval-shaped slits of cobalt lost in a sea of blood-color crimson, displaying the derangeness of the sadistic mind now controlling his body. A single purple stripe donned each check. The aura surrounding his body was the same shade of red in his eyes.

Sakura felt herself going numb on the inside from the presence of the malicious aura, her knees turning to jello as she collapses to the ground; trembling.

'_This aura…it's beyond inhuman…beyond sanity…it's more powerful than his brother's aura…_', she thinks, her pupils dilating.

InuYasha charges at her with a murderous intent in his eyes, Sakura finds herself paralyzed in fear.

(You have to move, before you're killed!), a voice screams in her head.

"Huh…?", she gasps.

(Move!), the voice orders.

Sakura quickly tumbles out of the way with barely a second to spare as InuYasha's claws gouged into the ground; creating 3 feet deep, 5 inch wide, and 6 feet long, four slash-shaped craters in the ground where she once been kneeling.

"That was too close for comfort…", she sighs, only to find herself having to tumble away again as InuYasha swipes at her.

Suddenly, he swipes at her with his other hand; his claws missing her by centimeters, but the aura surrounding his body ripping cloth and sent her flying backwards, crashing into the trunk of a tree.

She tries to shake the cob-webs out of her head and feels warm liquid trickling down from the top of her right arm. She cold only briefly examine her injury, seeing that the sleeve was torn and a grazing cut was sliced into her flesh by his aura, before she notices InuYasha licking the blood; that had splattered onto his hand, from his fingers, growling in satisfaction at the taste of her blood.

"He's enjoying the taste of my blood…", she silently gasps, her eyes widening in terror.

(Quickly, while he is distracted! Return me to my master!), the voice shouts.

Sakura looks down at Tetsusaiga hanging from her hip, noticing for the first-time that the sword was vibrating as the voice spoke in her head.

"Tetsusaiga…?", she questions, "Huh?", she notices InuYasha running towards her.

(Please, return me to InuYasha. I'm the only one who can reverse his transformation!), the Tetsusaiga mentally tells her.

She moves her right arm to draw Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, only to have to clutch her wound in pain.

"Damn it, I can't move my arm…", she hisses in pain.

(Then use your left!)

"Uh…", she looks down at the Tetsusaiga, "My aim with me left isn't as good as my right, I might ended up killing him with the throw".

(Take the risk or there will be more than just one casualty!)

Sakura awkwardly removes the Tetsusaiga with her left hand and places it into a throwing position.

"Please let this work and not kill him…", she prays, throwing the Tetsusaiga at him with all her might.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

This is one dozy of a cliff!

Will the plan work?

Will InuYasha return to normal?

Will he be killed by the bad aim of Sakura's left hand?

Or, will it miss and Sakura will die by his claws?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch…you…readers…next…time…!

Just for the record; I'm evil!


	19. Chapter 19

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

One week ago, I had cut off Chapter 18 just for the suspense of will Sakura succeed or will she fail!

And for that effect, I had to make the Chapter short.

So if you didn't like it short; too bad! I'm the author, I have the right to do what I please! (Whispers) Please forgive my comment if it offended you… I didn't get too much sleep last night, my room-mate kept me up half the night doing her homework for college.

Now to get back on track!

Last Chapter; A transformed and blood-thirsty InuYasha attacked Sakura!

The Tetsusaiga mentally spoke to Sakura!

And, Sakura had to throw the Tetsusaiga at InuYasha with the hand with bad-aim!

Did her plan work, or did she fail?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 19!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 19

----------------------------------------------

InuYasha's gold eyes slowly flutter open, to find himself staring up at the sky.

'_What happened to me?_', he thinks, every limb in his body sore, '_Why do I hurt all over? Especially, my upper chest?_'

He glances down at his chest and finds the Tetsusaiga sticking out of the right side of his chest.

"Tetsusaiga? Hey there old friend…", he whispers, gently pulling the sword from his chest, knowing it had missed his vital-organs.

He just lays there on the ground with his Tetsusaiga laid across his chest, trying to piece together what had happened.

The clearing reeked of Sesshomaru's scent, InuYasha's blood, something that smelt like InuYasha's blood, and Sakura's blood.

'_Sakura's blood…!_', InuYasha mentally screams, quickly sitting up, despite the stinging pain in his abdomen.

He franticly looks around the clearing for his traveling companion, he spots her ten feet away from him, she was laying on her side with her back to him; not moving.

"Sakura…!", he gasps, quickly crawling over to her.

Her right sleeve was soaked with blood and a small puddle of blood had formed on the ground, and the scent of it told him it was her blood.

InuYasha felt his heart clench; knowing that he did this to her, he cradles her head to his chest, tears threatening to form in his eyes, "I'm so sorry… I did this to you, Sakura… I had no control over my body…", he says, "I'm sorry…Sakura…".

"Can you…keep it down…I'm trying to sleep…", Sakura weakly whispers.

"Sakura…?", he gasps, looking down at her.

Sakura's violet eyes were half-opened, and her skin was pale, but she was alive.

"You're alright…?", InuYasha questions, feeling an embarrassed blush form on his cheeks, '_I thought she was dead!_'

"Yeah, I'm fine! I only passed out from loss of blood", she replies, slowly sitting up, holding her head with her left hand.

"What about your arm?"

She glances at her arm, "It got cut when I was trying to change you back to normal", she states, trying to move her arm only to receive a jolt of pain through it, "It hurts like hell to move it, though", she hisses.

"Let me see it", he says.

"Huh?", she gasps.

"Let me see your injury", he repeats, regret in his eyes.

Sakura notices the look in his eyes, "Okay", she answers, stripping off the kimono-top leaving herself clad in her sports-bra and karate pants.

The wound was small but deep, guilt began to well-up inside him, "I'm so sorry…that I caused your injury…", he whispers.

"Quit apologizing. It doesn't suit you too well", she says.

"Really…", he mutters, bandaging her injury.

"Yeah, it doesn't suit you".

InuYasha ponders in silence for a moment.

"I remember what the Tetsusaiga is for", he states.

"Really? What?"

"It's used to protect mortals, but it's second feature is to keep my demon-side in check", he replies, pain in his voice as he recalls the images of what happened the last time his demonic half was loose; all the human bandits that died by his claws that day.

"Well, the past is in the past", she says, standing up after she puts the kimono-top back on, "Let's go, we still have a journey to finish".

"What do you mean by 'the past is in the past'?", he asks.

"What happened years ago when you transformed into a full-demon isn't your fault, you were born a hanyou it's just who you are. So don't dwell on the past, grow stronger from it".

'_That did make sense!_', he thinks.

"Oh yeah! One more thing!"

"Huh?"

"Sit!', she shouts.

"THUD!", InuYasha is pulled face-first to he ground.

"What the hell was that for?", he yells.

"That was for trying to kill me and a reminder to not abandon the Tetsusaiga while you are fighting!", she retorts, walking away.

"Okay, I did deserve that one…", he says, climbing out of his hole and follows Sakura, the Tetsusaiga strapped tightly to his hip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Sakura's plan worked, with minimal injuries!

And, InuYasha remembers what the Tetsusaiga is for!

As they continue their journey.

What will they encounter next?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry that it has been a week and a half since my last update, but I had work-based learning for my class, and it's kept me preoccupied from the computer.

Someone asked me; why hasn't Kagome (Sakura's mother) gone to the feudal era or something to that effect.

Well, the reason Kagome hasn't gone or will be going, is because she is a responsible adult who has to work. She can't just skip work to look for her daughter in the feudal era.

Besides, Sakura is 15 years old and capable of taking care of herself.

I hope that answers your question.

In other news:

'Ritalin-writer' is again single!

If you had read the closing author's note on Chapter 9 of her 'Chemical Romance' story, she was bouncing off the walls from sugar and the excitement over getting a boyfriend who looks like 'Legolas' from 'Lord of the Rings'!

Well, another girl stole him from Ritalin, and she was ONE unhappy she-wolf.

But she is over it now.

Though the guy is currently "secretly" cheating on the girl he left Ritalin for; with the campus slut, who thinks she is pregnant every other week!

Talk about two-timing!

Now, to get onto track.

Last time; Sakura's plan worked!

InuYasha remembered what his sword is for and got a sitting reminder to not loss the Tetsusaiga while he is fighting.

What will happen now?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 20!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20

----------------------------------------

**Three Days Later…**

Sakura kneels on a river bank dressed in only her bra and karate-pants, trying to scrub the blood out of her kimono, the injury to her arm slowly becoming a patch of healing pink skin; not even going to leave a scar, thanks to the healings herbs InuYasha found.

She had her hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head.

"You are here alone again

In your sweet insanity

All too calm, you hide yourself from reality

Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?

When all the world turns away to leave you lonely

The fields are filled with desires

All voices crying for freedom

But all in vain they will fade away

There's only you to answer you, forever

I am here alone again

In my sweet serenity

Hoping you will ever find me in any place

I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain

Fly my voice, far away to eternity", she sings to herself.

"Such a beautiful voice you have, fair maiden", a male's voice says, from behind her.

Sakura tenses up and glances over her shoulder at him.

The man had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was pleasing to the eyes, and his clothes told her he was a nobleman or the son of one.

She first did what any female would do when a man sees her half-naked, she screamed.

"What's wrong, Sakura?", InuYasha asks, running through the bushes towards her, his ears twitching.

He suddenly stops and turns away with a light blush forming on his cheeks when he sees her standing there with a broken branch in her hands; still only clad in her bra and karate-pants, and the young man unconscious on the ground with a giant limp on his head.

"Nothing now", she says, slipping the still dripping wet kimono back on, "Let's go", she adds, walking past him.

InuYasha briefly glances at the young man on the ground, then follows Sakura.

-------------------------

**An Hour Later…**

"Hey Sakura!", InuYasha calls.

"What?", she groans.

"A while ago; back at the river, were you singing?"

"You heard me, huh?", she blushes, "I sound terrible, didn't I?"

"No, just the opposite", he shakes his head, "You should sing more, if it makes you fell better about being away from home for so long".

"Did you used to do that?"

"I used to sing my mother's lullaby; the one she would sing to me every night, after she had died and I was left alone, with no one to care for me", he replies, blushing.

"Good to hear, that you still have a soft-spot for your mother", Sakura smiles.

InuYasha walks a little bit in front of her, looking at the sky, "Let's find a hut quickly, it's going to rain soon", he says.

He is greeted by silence.

"Sakura?", he asks.

Sakura stands there panting for breath, her bangs hiding half of her face, sweat dripping from her chin.

"Sakura…?"

Suddenly, she wavers and collapses to the ground.

"Sakura!", he screams, running to her side and cradles her in his arms, "Sakura! Answer me!"

"Uhh…", she moans.

He puts a hand onto her forehead, "You're burning up with a fever…", he mutters.

Her cheeks were fever-flushed and her face was drenched in sweat, and she was unconscious, her breathing coming out as heavy pants.

His hand rests on her shoulder, finding the kimono still damp and freezing cold, "No wonder you got sick. Your kimono is wet and autumn is approaching, plus you haven't been getting any proper sleep these past 3 weeks. You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard…", he whispers, picking her up off the cold dirt road, and holding her bridal-style.

Before he took one step to search for a hut, the rain began to down-pour onto them.

InuYasha just stood there with a sick teenage female in his arms, becoming soaked by the rain, his eyes closed and one of his eye-brows was twitching in annoyance, knowing he could do nothing about the weather.

He gently lays Sakura back onto the ground and removes his haori, then drapes it onto her to protect her from the rain, and picks her back up and starts running, looking for some shelter.

----------------------

**Five Minutes Later…**

InuYasha spots a hut built next to a stream, the scent coming off of it told him that no one had lived there in years.

He quickly slides the door open with his foot and walks inside.

There was a fire-pit in the center of the hut, shelves; with a few pots on them, was on the left wall, and a bed made of a pile of straw sat along the right wall.

He lays Sakura down onto the straw, completely thankful that his haori kept her dry from the rain.

InuYasha searches the chests and crates for a warm blanket to cover her with.

He finds one blanket without any holes, but it was covered in dust. He shakes the dust from the blanket; sending it into the air.

"Ah…ah…achoo…!", he sneezes, he rubs his nose with the back of his hand, "Lousy dust…", he curses, as he covers Sakura with the; now, dust-free blanket.

Sakura's breathing was still labored, her fever-flushed cheeks had turned a darker shade of red.

'_Sakura…_', he thinks, as he brushes a stray hair from her face.

He takes a empty bucket and goes outside to the stream; filling it up, then heads back inside.

He finds a clean cloth and dips it into the water, rinses it out, and places it onto Sakura's forehead.

"Uhh…", she moans.

"Her fever is getting worst", he whispers, "I'm going to have to make mother's tea", he says, standing up and heads for the door.

"Inu…Yasha…", Sakura's voice weakly calls.

He turns to find her violet eyes partially-opened.

"Yes, Sakura?", he says.

"Where are…you going…?", she asks.

"To get ingredients for a remedy to cure colds", he replies.

"Be careful…", she states, before closing her eyes again and drifting off back to sleep.

"I will…", he whispers, vanishing through the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Oh, dear! Sakura has got a pretty nasty cold!

And, InuYasha is showing kindness to her and caring for her too!

What will happen next?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	21. Chapter 21

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I can't till Friday! My campus is having a Halloween/costume dance, and I'm dressing up!

Can you guess as who?

INUYASHA!

And 'Ritalin-writer' is dressing up as 'Hatsuharu Sohma' from 'Fruits Basket'!

She is very excited!

I also got a new site on the web! www. geocities. com/ karin(underscore)saizuki/ index .html remove the spaces or you can access it from the link on my user-name profile.

I also uploaded a drawing I did of Sakura onto the site.

Check it out at: www. geocities. com/ karin(underscore)saizuki/ sakurasketch .jpg and remember to remove to spaces or you can link to it from my user-name profile.

Last time; Sakura got a nasty cold and InuYasha went out to gather the ingredients for is mother's cold-remedy!

What will happen next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 21!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 21

-------------------------------------

Sakura felt bundled up and warm, comfortably laying in someone's arms within their gentle embrace.

"Sakura…", a man's voice gently calls.

'_Huh? Who's calling me?_', she thinks, trying to look around.

"My poor daughter, you've caught a cold…", the man says.

Her eyes focus onto the shadowed face above her, unable to see his features.

'_Dad?_', she exclaims in her head, she opens her mouth to speak, but a strained and tired baby laugh comes out of her mouth, '_I can't talk!_'

"I know your happy to see daddy, but you need to sleep", her father gently says.

A squeak of protest escapes her mouth.

"You want a lullaby, I suppose", he sighs, taking a deep breath, "Nen nen koroiyp okoriyo

Boyawa yoikoda nenneshina

Boya komoriwa dokoe it ta

Anoyama koete satoe it ta

Sato no miyage ni nani morata

Denden taikoni sho no fue

Sho no fue".

(**A/N: **This is a real Japanese Lullaby!)

Sakura felt her eye-lids drooping as her father sang and soon she saw blackness.

----------------------

Sakura's eyes snap open to find herself staring at the ceiling of a hut.

She could hear a fire crackling to the right of her, she slightly turns her head towards the sound and sees InuYasha crouched by the fire; stirring something in a pot.

"InuYasha…", she calls, her voice barely audible to her hers.

His ears perk up and he turns to face her, his clothes were completely soaked.

"Sakura…", he gasps, looking relieved as he moves to sit besides her, "How are you feeling?", he asks, redampening the cloth on her forehead.

"Like I've been drained of all my energy…".

"It's to be expected, you have a really bad cold", he says.

InuYasha ladles the brew he was cooking into a cup, "Do you think you can sit up to drink this?"

She nods as she shakingly sits up.

He hands the cup to her and she carefully brings it to her lips, sipping it.

"This tastes like tea made from the livers of chickens, boars and carps, and medicinal roots and herbs!", she exclaims, pinching her nose, "It smells like it to!"

"How can you tell?", he asks, perplexed as to how she knew.

"I had to eat livers from those animals before, a boar's liver is juicy and has a kick to it's flavor, chicken liver has little flavor, and carp liver is completely bland and tasteless", she explains, after downing the liver potion, "Plus, you're not very good at hiding the evidence", she nervously laughs, pointing to the dead carps, boars, and chickens laying behind him.

(**A/N:** I don't have any clue what the livers would taste like, I have never had them! I'm only guessing!)

"I guess I am not very good at hiding those…", he says, scratching the back of his head as he glances at the carcasses.

"We have no choice, but to store the meat for later", Sakura says, slowly crawling out of bed.

"What are you doing?", he asks.

"I'm going to package the meat before it spoils", she replies, then collapses to the floor.

"No you're not, you're still too sick to be out of bed", he says, picking her up and putting her back onto the bed of straw.

"But…", she began, but was silenced by InuYasha's finger on her lips.

"No buts", he whispers, putting a hand to her forehead, "Your fever hasn't gone down yet, and you're staying in bed till it's gone".

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!", she yells.

"You need to sleep to recover faster, like your mother did when she was your age", she shouts back.

(**A/N:** While he was gathering the ingredients, he had another burst of returning memories! Meaning he remembers making the tea for Kagome when she had a bad cold!)

A vein pops on her forehead, "InuYasha… Si…", she trails off, falling unconscious from the pressure-point InuYasha pressed on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry I had to force you to sleep Sakura, but you need to rest", he says, tucking her in under the blanket.

"InuYasha…You dirty…Under-handing…Bastard…", she mutters in her sleep, "So…Sit…", she also says in her sleep.

"THUD!", InuYasha is pulled face-first to the floor by the prayer-beads, as an act of revenge from the slumbering young woman.

InuYasha laid on the floor; completely dazed from the impact, before fatigue caught up tp him and he drifted off to sleep still in the position and spot he was pulled into by the prayer-beads.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Revenge is sweet!

What will happen next?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!

**And don't forget to check my new web-page and the drawing I did of Sakura! **

**Look for the link(s) to them in my user-name profiles!**


	22. Chapter 22

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I know it's been about a month since my last update, but I did have to write the Chapter first! And, the computer was being bitchy, by not letting me up-load the chapter!

I received a review saying: "nice story were did u get a character like her".

If you are referring to Sakura…

She is based off of me!

If not…

Tell me who you mean.

Ritalin-writer: (from behind Setsuna in the other room) And then we go see Santa! But first, the heartless!

Setsuna: (glancing behind her) Don't mind her, Ritalin is playing the 'Kingdom Hearts 2' game we bought on four Saturdays ago. And by the sounds of it she is at Halloween Town.

Now to get back onto track…

Last time; Sakura had a dream about her father.

InuYasha knocked Sakura out to let her rest.

And, Sakura sat him as an unconscious revenge.

What will happen next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 22!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 22

-------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly flutters her violet eyes open, she was laying on her side staring at the fire-pit.

'_What happened?_', she wonders.

Suddenly, the memory of InuYasha hitting a pressure-point to make her sleep comes to her mind.

'_InuYasha…that bastard…!_', she thinks, bolting up-right, '_Where the hell did he go?_', she looks around the hut.

The hut was empty, then she hears splashing coming from outside.

"Outside huh?", she whispers, as she carefully stood up onto her wobbly legs and walks to the doorway.

She sees InuYasha crouched by the stream, his kimono and haori stripped off, and she could see the injury to his abdomen from Sesshomaru still hadn't healed.

The injury had puss seeping from every pore within the area of the wound; it had become infected.

She quietly walked up behind him; with a damp rag in her hand, and begins to clean his injury.

InuYasha jumps at the contact of the rag touching his wound.

He hurriedly looks behind him, "Sakura…", he gasps, almost in relief when he sees her there with a passive look on her face as she concentrated on her task.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you tend to your injury yourself", she mutters, making eye contact with him for a moment, "It's become infected".

InuYasha silently sits there, letting Sakura continue her task of cleaning his wound.

"So how long was I asleep for?", she asks.

"Two days…", he answers, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now", she replies, "Even though I disapprove of your method, thank you for making me rest".

"You're welcome", he chuckles.

"Don't do it again!", she warns, whacking him on the back of the head.

"I'll try to do it without you noticing next time".

"InuYasha…you…", Sakura growls, her face turning red from anger.

"Ah InuYasha, I see you've been freed from your confinement, my love", a woman's voice coolly says.

The two traveling companions look over at the speaker and sees a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens-early twenties, with icy brown eyes, long black hair pulled into a low pony-tail, and the woman was dressed in the robes of a priestess.

'_She resembles my mother!_', Sakura thinks.

"Who the hell are you?", InuYasha shouts.

"Oh, I'm hurt that you've forgotten me", the woman mocks, faking sadness, "But it isn't your fault, that my sister had interrupted my spell", she adds.

"Then you must be the undead priestess; Kikyo, I presume", Sakura states.

"I can see the daughter of my reincarnation has more brains in her head than her mother", Kikyo mocks, "Yes, I am Kikyo".

"You bitch! How dare you insult my mother!", Sakura growls, inching her hand towards one of her concealed daggers.

Suddenly, an arrow wizzes past her head; grazing her cheek, and Kikyo stood with another arrow loaded in her bow, ready to shoot again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the priestess warns, aiming the arrow at the teen.

InuYasha stands protectively in front of Sakura drawing his Tetsusaiga; the sword transforming into it's true-form as he did, "Don't you harm her!", he demands, while being completely confused as to way he was protecting her to such a degree.

"InuYasha! I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!", Sakura protests, pushing to stand in front of him.

"Get back behind me where it's safe!"

"Stop trying to protect me like this! I'm not my mother!"

InuYasha blinks at her remark, and realizing that she was right; he had been seeing the teen as her mother, who could stand up for herself, but needed to be rescued almost all of the time.

"Out of my way!", Sakura retorts, shoving past him.

"Sakura…", he whispers.

"How sweet", Kikyo mocks, aiming her loaded bow at Sakura, "Now you can die and leave InuYasha to me", she lets her arrow fly.

Sakura was frozen in fear.

Suddenly, a shield of red and silvery-white came in-between her and the approaching arrow; blocking her vision.

"SHUKK!", was the sound of the arrow piercing flesh.

InuYasha looks over his shoulder at Sakura, "Are you…you okay…?", he pants, a stream of blood coursing from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura could only nod.

"InuYasha…you're bleeding…", she gasps.

"A little blood-shed…is the price…for…protecting…you…", he says, his eyes glazing over as he falls backwards to the ground; Kikyo's arrow sticking out of the left side of his chest.

Lightening begins to crackle around his body from the arrow.

"Ngh…", he groans, his face contorting in pain.

"InuYasha!", Sakura screams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Kikyo showed up.

Insulted Kagome.

Tried to kill Sakura, but InuYasha shielded her from the arrow.

Will he survive?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for the long wait between my updates, but the computer in class is giving me a hard time by not allowing me to get to the site to upload the chapters, the only reason I was able to post this Chapter; is because I am at home for X-mas vacation, so there might be a 6-month lapse between the posting of this Chapter and the next one.

I think someone made a comment about Kikyo (Proceeds to franticly search through her reviews) Here it is! (She holds up the review)

It is from, '_Illidan the Half Demon_', they write:

"_Poor Inuyasha has been shot up. The man just can't win sometimes. _

_Interesting Kikyo has come around too, though if Sakura has her way, Kikyo _

_won't be there much longer. Be more of a busted up piece of pottery if _

_anything. Very nice chapter though. I can't wait to see what is going _

_to happen next time_."

Well, you will be getting your answer soon.

I got another review that caught my eye!

It is from…

Strange? There is no sender name on it…

Oh well, it says:

"_Interesting... Very interesting take on the story... Though I gotta say _

_I think Sakura is way cooler than Kagome..._"

(Blushes) Thank you… Sakura is based off of me…

I got one more review from, '_Angle Hidden In the Dark_', they write:

"_i loved it.. and i checked out your web... i can tell you mixed both _

_Kagome and Kikyo in here (high fives) gess better drawing then i could _

_ever do XD heheh though i am a good drawer.. heck ive draw dragons and _

_they turned our AWSOMEness (i like that word) and heck i might just scan _

_them and put them on my site_

_check it out... XD_"

I do have one question; why did you say Kikyo? I wasn't trying to have a thing with Kikyo or Sakura looking like her.

Did you mean someone else?

Well, enough reviews for now!

Last time; InuYasha was shot by Kikyo's arrow while protecting Sakura!

Will he survive?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 23!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 23

----------------------------------------

'_The energy is trying to purify him!_', Sakura thinks.

InuYasha's eyes remained glazed over as he struggles to breath.

"I wasn't planning on him getting hurt", Kikyo says.

Sarkura reaches out to pull the arrow from his chest, only to have the energy surrounding it zap her hand. She pulls her hand back, examining her slightly singed flesh.

'_I can't give up until I remove that arrow!_', she determinedly thinks, grasping the arrow-shaft; regardless of the pain.

She pulls with all her might, the arrow dislodges; soaked in blood, after she put more strength into it.

The energy stops crackling around him and his eyes regained some composure, but were still glazed over and his breathing evened out.

"But it still wouldn't change my plan if he died", Kikyo coldly says.

"What!", Sakura questions, still clutching the arrow as she stood up.

"If he was to die, I'll just have to use the Shikon jewel to bring him back", the undead priestess replies.

"SNAP!", the arrow in Sakura's hand broke in half as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"You bitch!", the teen snarls, pulling out a dagger and throwing it at the undead woman.

The dagger hits a shield of energy before it hit Kikyo.

'_A barrier!_', Sakura thinks.

"Just as I thought, like your mother; you don't have the spiritual-powers to break through my barrier", Kikyo mocks.

Sakura could feel her rage build up inside of herself as she grips another dagger; feeling her wrathful energy gathering in the dagger.

"You think your superior than everyone else, just because you're the walking-dead!", she shouts, throwing the dagger she held in her hand at the undead woman.

Kikyo just stands there smugly, confident the dagger won't penetrate her barrier.

But she failed to notice the pink aura with flares of red surrounding the blade, and her smug smirk vanished as the dagger went through her barrier without résistance.

'_This can't be happening!_', Kikyo thinks, as the dagger grazes her right shoulder.

The flesh within a three-inch surface of the graze instantly turns to dirt and clay, and begins to crumble away.

'_Her spiritual-powers have awakened…_', the undead woman gasps in her head, glaring at the teen.

Sakura stands there armed with another dagger, glowing with aura.

"Ready for round three?", Sakura retorts.

'_Impossible! Her powers can't be more powerful than mine!_', Kikyo fumes, glaring at the teen harder, then her eyes suddenly widen as she recalls something, '_She's that girl!_', she thinks.

"So what will it be Kikyo?", Sakura mocks.

Kikyo grits her teeth; having to swallow her pride, and gathers her energy to create a blinding light.

"She escaped…", Sakura whispers, as she puts down the arm she used to shield her eyes with as the light fades.

A weak gasp of air draws her attention back to InuYasha, she sees a pool of blood forming beside him and follows the stream of blood up his chest to the arrow hole in his chest.

"Shit!", she curses, running to his side with a balled up wash-rag in her hand, pressing it into his wound, "Say something, InuYasha!", she pleas.

His eyes remain closed, his skin was pale and his lips were turning blue.

'_The arrow must have pierced his heart! He's losing too much blood, too fast!_', she panics inside her mind, terror plastering onto her face.

Suddenly, the hand on top of his wound begins to glow with a golden aura, and his blood stopped flowing and the injury slowly, yet surely heals into a mere scratch.

"Huh?", she gasps, looking at her hand.

InuYasha's breathing evens out as a little color returns to his flesh.

"What the…?", she trails off, glancing from her hand to InuYasha's injury and back at her hand, '_How did I do that?_', she wonders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Sakura chased Kikyo away!

And Sakura somehow has the power the heal wounds!

What is going on?

Why does Sakura have this power?

What did Kikyo mean by; "She's that girl"?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Or, maybe not the next chapter, but in a future chapter…

Catch you readers next time!


	24. Chapter 24

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I got bored and typed up this Chapter to stable off the boredom!

I was so bored, I've listened to the full-version of the song; 'Numa Numa' at least ten times today! (I have a play-list, and 'Numa Numa' is one out of 25 different songs!)

Last Time; Sakura chased off Kikyo!

And Sakura developed the power of healing!

What will happen next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 24!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 24

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura had somewhat gotten over her shock and carried InuYasha into the hut, laying him onto the bed of straw she had been occupying before the incident happened.

She takes a clean rag and cleans the dried blood from his chest, the scratch his injury had become from the golden aura around Sakura's hand, still hadn't healed.

'_The purifying energy from Kikyo's arrow is probably interfering with his natural-hanyou healing_', she thinks, cleaning up the scratch, '_At least whatever that aura-thing I did was, took away the fatality of his injury_', she adds inside her head, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Nnh…", InuYasha painfully groans, sweat starting to drench his face.

"He's still in pain", she whispers, dabbing the sweat from his brow with her handkerchief.

"Ka…go…me…", he moans.

'_He's dreaming about my mother again!_', she gasps in her head.

"Ki…kyo…", he groans.

'_And that bitch too!_', she mentally growls.

-------------------

-**_InuYasha's Dream_**-

(**A/N: **The lines are from the English-version of episodes 147 and 148! Unless stated otherwise!)

(Where am I?), he asks, feeling his body running and sees himself running through a forest at sunset.

'_I have to hurry! Because tonight's the night!_', his voice rang out in his head.

Suddenly, an explosion of pink light erupts ahead of him, causing him to stop.

"What? It reeks of blood!", he whispers, covering his nose with his sleeve.

As he nears a clearing, he leaps onto a tree-branch, watching the woman dressed in the robes of a priestess try to catch her breath, after she had killed at least ten demons.

The priestess glances over her shoulder, towards the tree he hid in, as if sensing his presence, as night descended.

'_A human? Is that really a woman?_', he ponders, looking at her.

Suddenly a pulse-beat travels through his body causing him to silently gasp.

'_Oh no! It's starting!_', he panics, as his claws shrink and dull into human nails, then his silvery-white hair darkens to mid-night black, his fangs retract into his jaw until they were human-length, his dog-ears lose their silvery-white fur and start morphing into round human ears as they travel from the top of his head to the side of his head, and his gold amber-colored eyes darken, turning to a dark violet color, with his pupils remaining silted like a cat's; the only thing to stay the same from when he is a hanyou.

"How long do you intend to hide from me up there?", the woman questions, she turns towards the tree as a bolt of lightening flashes, "Are you after the Sacred jewel too?", she asks, as rain begins to fall.

(The Sacred jewel!)

"The Sacred jewel? Never heard of it!", he replies, still hiding in the tree.

"If you don't know about it, then never mind", she says, "If you value your life at all, I warn you to stay away from me", she advises, and turns, heading out of the clearing, then she suddenly collapses from exhaustion.

"Huh…?", he gasps, seeing her collapse, then leaps down and runs to her side.

The rain washes the dirt from her face.

"She's some priestess…", he mutters, looking her over as rain starts to soak him from head to toe.

"Lady Kikyo!", a little girl's voice calls out.

"Uh…", he gasps, worriedly glancing in the direction the voice came from and sees lit torches approaching.

Villagers call out for the woman and InuYasha hurries from the clearing, not wanting to be seen by humans.

(What the…?)

InuYasha sits on a tree-branch lounging with his eyes close, the rain had stopped falling, when he over-heard someone or something muttering to it's-self.

"It's around here! I knew it! The Sacred jewel is nearby! I must find it and increase my demonic-power! Before my body fails me!", the female demon says, flying over the tree InuYasha rested in.

"I get it now! So that's what it's about!", he says to himself, opening his eyes and smirks, "The Sacred jewel, huh? It's worth looking into!", he chuckles, then recalls the unconscious priestess, "That priestess's name was Kikyo…".

-------------------------

**A Few Day Later…**

(**A/N:** I replace the word 'half-demon' with 'hanyou'.)

"Hey, Kikyo!", he shouts out, menacingly.

"Huh?", Kikyo gasps, turning towards the voice.

"I hear this so-called jewel is a mysterious crystal that increases the power of a demon", he states.

"I remember, you were the one hiding in the shadows the other night", she says.

"Shut up! Just hand over that Sacred jewel!", he shouts, charging at her.

Only to realize two arrows flying at him, piercing him through the top-part of his arms and pinning him to a tree.

"I understand, I thought I sensed a different aura from you", she says, still posed from firing the arrows, "So you are a mere hanyou".

(That bitch!)

InuYasha growls in annoyance and tries to struggle free.

"With the Sacred jewel, you can become a full-blooded demon. Would you go that far as to find your place in the world, hanyou? Do you believe that is true power?", she mocks.

"I told you to shut up!" he snarls, "I'll become the strongest demon around. I've already made up my mind! And when I do become a full-fledge demon, I'm going to put you out of your misery!"

"Take my word for it, that's never going to happen. Not as long as I purify and protect it", she lightly laughs, walking away.

"Don't make me laugh! You totally reek with the stench of demon-blood!", he yells, "What's the matter? Did I touch a nerve? Huh, Kikyo?", he mocks.

She stops walking and glares over her shoulder at him, "You better stay away from me if you don't want to be killed! There will be no third chance!"

"Feh! I'm not giving up that easily! Go ahead and run, you won't get away from me! With that bloody demon smell on you, you'll by easy enough to find!", he threatens.

----------------------

**The Next Day…**

"Kikyo, hand over the sacred jewel…", he threatens, revealing his fangs as he smirks and cracks his knuckles as he flexes his claws.

(**A/N: **I just had a 'Deja-vu' moment from Chapter 4 of this story!)

"I warned you to stay away from me!", she states.

"And I told you I wasn't going to give up so easily!", he shouts, "We are going to settle this today! Now get that kid out of the way!"

"Kaede, go take cover in the trees", Kikyo tells the child.

(Kaede? That's the old woman?)

"Alright Kikyo", the child nods, before running for safety.

'_A priestess walking a path tainted with blood_', he thinks.

InuYasha raises his hands, claws ready to defend himself and Kikyo loads her bow.

"There is something I wish to ask you: why didn't you kill that night? It would have been easy enough, given my condition".

"I don't play dirty, that's why".

"I see", she chuckles.

"What's so funny?", he growls.

"Let me ask you one more thing: hanyou, what name do you go by? You must have a name, even though you're just a hanyou".

"Hey! Listen! Quit calling me a hanyou! Would ya!", he snaps.

"Then tell me your name, and I'll never call you hanyou again!"

"It's InuYasha…", he hesitantly says.

"InuYasha you says? I'll remember that".

"Prepare to die, Kikyo!", InuYasha shouts, charging at her, only to find himself again pinned to another tree by five arrows.

Kikyo still stands there with a sixth arrow notched on the bow-string, prepared to fire, causing a tiny bit of fear show on InuYasha's face as he gulps.

Suddenly she lowers her bow and unloads it as she turns to walk away.

"Will you stop it! Why do you never finish me off?", he yells.

"Stop coming after the jewel! I have no wish to wash more arrows…", she scorns, turning slightly to face him.

-------------------------

**Months Later…**

**Near Sunset…**

InuYasha and Kikyo sit on a river-bank.

"Me? Become a human?", InuYasha asks.

"It's possible. It's true that you are half-demon, but you are also half-human", Kikyo says, "If the Shikon no Tama fell into the hands of a demon, their power would undoubtedly increase".

"Hmm…", he sighs, patiently listening to her.

"However, if it were used to turn you into a human, it would be purified. The Shikon no Tama would probably cease to exist".

"And then what? What would happen to you?", he questions.

"My duty is to protect the jewel. Without it, I could live the life of an ordinary woman", she replies.

They ride a boat down-river to a pier, where Kikyo trips while climbing up out of the boat, and InuYasha catches her as she stumbles.

Kikyo looks up at him, then he embraces her in his arms.

(I'm hugging her!)

"Kikyo. Kikyo, I will become a human!", he says.

She pulls back a little.

"I swear I'm not just saying this. I will become a human…"

"InuYasha…", she whispers.

"So you can become a normal human too, and be my…", he begins to say.

"Enough", she says, cutting him off as she pulls away, "Stop. That's all I need to hear".

"Kikyo, I truly am in…"

She cuts off his sentence by pressing her lips to his.

It takes him a moment to get over his shock and kisses back.

The day has turned to night as they walk back to the village.

"InuYasha? Are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"About me. Are you sure?"

"Feh. Do you have to ask?"

"Tomorrow at noon".

"Hmm?"

"In front of the Sacred tree, in the western forest. Wait for me there. I'll bring the Sacred jewel".

"I'll be there", he replies.

----------------------

**The Next Day…**

InuYasha stands in front of the Sacred tree.

"Kikyo? She's not here yet", he says.

"So you've come, hanyou!", she laughs.

He turns to see Kikyo standing there at the edge of the forest, pointing a loaded bow at him.

"Wh..what did you just say, Kikyo?", he stutters.

"I said, 'hanyou'. Can't those ugly dog-ears of yours hear what I say?", she spat.

"Ugly dog?", he whispers.

"I can't let a hanyou like you have the Sacred jewel. I will destroy you here and now!", she lets her arrow fly, "Die, InuYasha!"

He leaps away, dodging the arrow.

"Be gone hanyou!"

"Damn it!", he curses, escaping to the tree-tops.

'_Damn! You mean all this time, you were just using me?_', he growls in his head, as he rushes towards the village, remembering when Kikyo promised to never call him a hanyou again, '_That's what you said, and yet…why now?_'

He charges into the villager and crashes through the roof of the shrine where the Shikon no Tama was being kept, and grabs the jewel off it's pedestal as a few villagers armed with spears, swing open the shrine-doors and throws then at him, knocking the torches over, causing the shrine to explode as InuYasha escapes through the roof.

"Heh, so there! Finally, a way for me to become all-demon at last…", he chuckles, as he bolts for the safety of the forest with the jewel in his hand, "Ha, I won't let anyone call me a hanyou again!"

"InuYasha!", Kikyo angrily shouts, drawing her arrow back.

He glances over his shoulder at her.

'_I never doubted you, not for a minute! Yet, you deceived me!_', he scornfully thinks, before turning his head back in the direction her was running in.

"InuYasha!", she shouts again, releasing her arrow.

He could feel the extreme-pain of Kikyo's arrow as it pierces through his chest and forces him backwards against a tree, and the arrow continues through his chest and into the tree, pinning him to the tree. The Shikon no Tama flies from his hand and lands ten feet away on the ground.

"Ki...Kikyo...How could...I thought...", he stammers, reaching out to the priestess.

Kikyo stumbles towards the jewel and collapses to one knee as her younger sister; Kaede, runs to her side.

"Sister Kikyo! You're hurt really bad!", the child says.

Kikyo picks up the jewel.

'_Am I going to die like this?_', InuYasha thinks, '_I guess that's okay... Kikyo, even though it ended like this, I still love..._', he mentally says, as he feels his heartbeats slow down; till it was almost not beating and he slips into the blackness that overcame him, he falls limp on the arrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

This Chapter was pretty long!

I hope this will keep you readers happy till my next update!

Which might be 6 months from now...!

PLEASE, Don't Kill Me!

Now to get back on subject!

InuYasha is regaining more of his memories!

But, I hate the memories he just gained!

What memories will he regain, now that the memories involving Kikyo are over?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

**To my readers on 'Media-Miner': **It has been a few weeks since my last update, and you're blessed to be having this Chapter for your reading pleasure!

**To my readers on 'Fanfiction':** Sorry for the six-month delay on updating, but my computer in class won't let me onto the site to post, so I had to post this while I was at home! And, I only go home every six-months!

Last time; InuYasha regained his memories of Kikyo.

What memories will he regain next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 25!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 25

----------------------------------------------

"InuYasha!", Sakura screams, shaking his shoulder when she realizes his breathing had become so shallow, that he was barely even breathing.

She presses her ear to his chest and closes her eyes as she blocks out all the other sounds around herself, to focus on trying to hear his heartbeats.

His heartbeats were slow yet steady, a comforting sign for the teen as she sighs in relief.

'_That must be one heck of a dream if his breathing and heartbeats are being affected_', she thinks, brushing a stray hair from his face.

-------------------------

_**-**_**InuYasha's Dream**_**-**_

(**A/N:** The lines are from the English episodes and movie!)

(Darkness…? I'm beginning to hate this darkness!)

"Someone, help me!", a woman's voice rang out, shattering the silence of the darkness.

(Who's that?)

Awareness of his body returns to him in the inky-blackness, and his limp hand tenses; his claws ready to tear something apart, he lifts his hand up in front of himself.

"I smell it… the blood of the woman who killed me!", he growls with predatory satisfaction, as he opens his eyes, "And it's coming closer…", he smirks, as he reaches for the arrow embedded in his chest, "Ugh!", he winces in pain as a pink aura surrounds the arrow before he could even touch it.

Suddenly, a woman resembling Kikyo and wearing the strangest looking kimono he ever saw, skids on the ground in front of him on her stomach.

"Hello Kikyo… Playin' with bugs now, are we?", he mockingly says.

"Huh?", the woman gasps, as she looks up at him, "So you're alive?", she asks, raising to her knees.

"Why're you takin' so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me", he continues to mock, "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo… The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time", he adds, when the woman doesn't react to his mocking.

"That does it!", the woman shouts, leaping to her feet, "Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me, 'cause my name is…".

"She's here…", he simply says, looking up at the centipede demon above him in the tree.

Just as he spoke the demon drops down and attempts to grab her, as the woman screams and falls back onto the ground, but before the demon could attack again, several spears connected to ropes land into the demon's side.

"Good! Now pull!", a villager shouts to the other villagers, and the demon is yanked away from the woman.

"So I was saved…", the woman sighs in relief.

"You're pathetic Kikyo!", InuYasha taunts.

"I'm not Kikyo!", she shouts, leaping to her feet again, "Look, I'm telling you! I'm not her! Whoever her is!", she yells, stomping towards him till she was two feet from him.

"An' I'm saying you gotta be her 'cause if you're not, there's no way that you could smell so…", he begins, then takes in her scent as he sniffs the air, "You're not her…".

"I know! My name is 'Kagome'! Ka-go-me!", she shouts.

"You're right; Kikyo was cuter… Much cuter…", he mutters.

Before the woman named Kagome, could say anything else, she is suddenly grabbed from behind by the centipede demon and Kagome grabs fro something to hold onto, unfortunately it was InuYasha's forelocks.

"Leggo'a me!", she screams at the demon.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! You let go!", he shouts at Kagome.

"Give me the Sacred jewel!", the demon hisses.

'_Sacred jewel!_', InuYasha thinks.

The demon opens her mouth, revealing it's fangs.

"Stop it!", Kagome screams, releasing one of his forelocks to attempt to push the demon away.

A pink light erupts from her hand, repealing the demon and the light cuts off the demon's five arms; it's sixth arm was already missing, and Kagome lands on the ground in a heap.

"Hey… I did that before too… in the well…", she mutters, sitting up and looking at her hand, "But, how'd I do it, though…?",she looks at her side, "What's happening now?"

Before his brain could register what happened, Kagome is laying on the ground with an injury to her left-side and the Shikon no Tama was on the ground in front of her.

"Gimme the jewel, quick!", he states.

"Wha..?", Kagome gasps.

"Hurry!", he says.

But before she could move to do what he requested, the centipede demon's body has pinned her against him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I've heard some hanyou spawn was after the sacred jewel… It's you isn't it…?", the centipede taunts.

InuYasha narrows his eyes as he glares at the demon; visibly pissed and annoyed.

"Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide. Anymore than that'd be a waste of my time", he retorts.

"Listen", Kagome pipes up, looking up at him, "You talk big, but can you back it up?"

"Hmm?", he blinks at her.

"Can you or not?"

"What can he do, pinned there like that? Or you for that matter?", the demon mocks, "You're powerless to stop me! You're helpless, the both of you", the demon swallows the jewel.

"Don't you dare!", InuYasha curses.

"Look: it's rearming…", Kagome whispers in fear, as her hand grips his haori and the demon's five arms reattach.

The demon sheds it's human-looking skin for that of bluish-gray, with red eyes and yellow fangs. Then it wraps it's body tighter around the tree, causing Kagome to gasp in pain.

"It's crushing me!", she painfully yells.

"Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?", he simply asks her.

"Huh?", she questions, her eyes focusing onto the arrow embedded firmly in his chest.

"Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?", he shouts.

"I…I don't know…!", she says, reaching for the arrow.

"Nay child! Once the arrow is removed, then InuYasha will be free to destroy us all!", an elderly woman shouts.

(It's Kaede!)

"Don't be stupid, you old hag! At least with me you've got a chance, whereas that thing's gonna eat you!", he yells at the woman, then says the Kagome, "And what about you, are you ready to die yet?"

"I choose to…", she strains to say as she grips the arrow and pulls, "…live!"

The arrow vanishes in a burst of pink light, and InuYasha's whole body pulsates in-time with his heartbeats as the arrow's spell fades from his body.

"Um, ah… InuYasha…?", Kagome questions.

InuYasha begins laughing in pure joy at his newfound freedom.

He just blows the demon's body apart with only his aura, and summersaults in the air a dozen times, then effortlessly lands on the ground in a crouch.

"Wicked child!", the demon hisses.

"Nasty hag!", he retorts, turning quickly his claws giving off a golden-yellow aura from their tips.

The demon charges at him.

(**A/N:** I used the original Japanese name for InuYasha's attack!)

"Sankon Tesso!", he shouts out, as his claws tear through the demon and rips it apart.

He sees the old woman crouch down and removes the jewel from the demon's corpse, and places it into Kagome's hands.

"Huh? But…?"

"Only ye may possess the jewel", Kaede says.

"But how'd it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?"

"Exactly…", InuYasha remarks, crushing the demon's bones under his foot, "Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it?", he flexes his claws, "If you hand the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you".

"Pay no heed to InuYasha, child", the old woman advises.

"I hate havin' to wait… An' I hate the smell of you…", she says, before charging at the elderly woman and Kagome.

Kagome starts running from him, and he leaps over the old woman towards Kagome. But she suddenly trips on the demon's bones and falls to the ground, his claws swiping the air where her head had been; slicing a few strands of her hair from her head.

He skids to a stop, "Want me to scratch your back?", he mocks, holding up his claws.

"You really tried to hit me just now, didn't you?", she questions.

"Prepare yourself!", InuYasha shouts, leaping from tree to tree chasing after Kagome.

"Prepare? For what?", she yells, glancing over her shoulder to only realize he was dropping down on her.

He swipes his claws at her; golden aura streaks off the tips, the force of the impact knocks Kagome off her feet, and she lands face-down on the ground; the jewel becoming free from her hand.

She pushes herself into a sitting position, turning around at the same time, and finds three slash-like craters, where she had been running.

InuYasha bounces off of a tree towards the jewel, "Heh, now it's mine!'

Suddenly, what appeared to be glowing beads, gather and encircle his neck, and stops glowing when he lands on a rock near the jewel, "What the heck are these?', he questions, tugging on the prayer-beads around his neck.

(The prayer-beads…!)

"Quickly child: the word of subjugation!", Kaede shouts.

"Huh? What word?", Kagome asks, grabbing the jewel and resumes running.

"It matters not! Your word has power to hold his spirit!"

Kagome continues to run, only to come to a dead-end; a cliff, but the edge suddenly crumbles, causing her to fall, the jewel once again becoming loose from her hand and starts rolling across a rope and wood bridge.

InuYasha jumps out of the tree-tops, "Hah! How can you overpower me, when you can't sit up?", he mocks.

The jewel continues rolling.

"A word to hold his spirit… but how will I know which one?", she asks herself, raising to her feet.

InuYasha lands ahead of the jewel and bends over to pick it up as it rolls towards his hand.

"Uhh…umm…", Kagome mutters, trying to think of a word and his ears perk up, hearing her muttering.

(**A/N: **Bad move InuYasha! By perking your ears up, she thought dog and came up with Sit/Osuwari as the spell word!)

"Sit, boy!", she suddenly shouts out.

The prayer-beads light-up with a pink light and he suddenly finds himself pulled face-first to the wood of the bridge, with a soundly, "THUD!"

----------------------------

**The Next Day…**

**Inside Kaede's Hut…**

"Kikyo didn't worry either… Kikyo died…", Kaede says, "It was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow".

"Gee, sorry to hear it. Not that I care or nothing", he retorts, he lays down on his side, "It's one less thing for to worry about".

"I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, InuYasha… I now know, that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister", Kaede advises.

(Kagome is what…?)

----------------------------

**The Day After…**

**By a River…**

A crow-demon flies through the sky, transformed after swallowing the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome loads a bow and aims it at the demon.

"My butt she's gonna hit it…", he mutters, then notices the crow's foot tied to the arrow, "I get it! She's shooting the foot!"

The arrow strikes the crow and it explodes in a burst of pink light, then the light flashes and explodes.

"Yeah!", Kagome cheers.

"She hit it!", he gasps.

Then the ball of light bursts into streaks of light, going every which way.

-------------------------

**Sunset…**

"Are you sure it fell around here?", he asks.

"Well yeah… I mean… kinda", she replies, "Though I'm still kinda worried about that light…".

Suddenly, the crow's head flies down at Kagome.

InuYasha rushes in front of Kagome, "I don't think so!", he shouts, shredding the demon with his claws.

A small pink shard bounces onto the ground.

"I hope that's not what I think it…"

"Whadda you think it is?", he asks.

Kagome picks up the shard.

"I think it's a shard from the… jewel", she says.

"Wha… what did you says!"

(The…jewel…was…broken…into…shards…)

----------------------------

**A Week Later…**

"You're not crying are you…?", InuYasha asks, the untransformed Tetsusaiga in his hand.

She only cries harder.

"No crying!"

"What…? Should I laugh?", she shouts.

"No, you should shut up! And, let me protect you!", he yells back.

(That's right… I did say that to her…)

-------------------------

**A Few Weeks Later…**

**By the Bone-Eaters Well…**

InuYasha sits leaning against the side of the well with Kagome standing in front of him.

"Kagome… I haven't asked how you're feeling…you're hurt too", he says.

"Huh?", she gasps, then touches the side of her head, "It's just a little lump on the head… I'm sorry InuYasha… You told me to stay away from Sesshomaru, but I didn't listen and only made things worst… If I had run away like you told me to, you wouldn't have been so seriously injured".

"No… In the end, it was you who saved me with your arrow… I'm grateful, Kagome…", he replies.

She kneels in front of him, "You're acting totally weird now", she says, putting a hand to his forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"You heard the story, about how Naraku deceived me fifty-years ago. He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru", he states.

Kagome stares at him, wide-eyed.

"I've made a decision…".

"Huh?", Kagome gasps.

"Things are getting more dangerous by the day…".

"Yeah, you're probably right".

"Huh? What's that mean? Aren't you scared? We're in serious danger! This time we were lucky, but who knows about next time?"

"Well, I'm not afraid! Naraku's a terrible demon! We've got to do what we can to stop him!"

Suddenly, InuYasha grabs Kagome by the wrist and pulls her into an embrace.

"InuYasha… What are you doing?", she whispers.

"I was afraid…", he mutters.

"Huh?", she gasps.

"I thought I was going to lose you… I was terrified…".

He hugs her for a moment longer, then pushes her to the side, letting her fall face-first onto the ground.

She looks up at him, as he raises a fist with the large shard of the sacred jewel they had collected clasped in it.

"I'll hang on to the jewel…", he simply says.

"Huh… What do you think you're doing?", she asks, standing up, "Huh?"

He tucks the jewel into his hakama.

"Kagome… Go back to your own era!", he shouts, and before she can say anything, he pushes her into the well.

"InuYasha… What have you done?", a young man with black hair pulled back into a low-ponytail and blue eyes asks.

(Miroku…), the man's name coming back to him.

"Kagome is gone…", Miroku mutters, "What have you done?", he angrily asks.

"I sent her back home… on the other side of the well…", InuYasha simply replies, staring blankly into the well.

-------------------------------

**That Night…**

InuYasha is laying down on a bed of straw, on his side.

"InuYasha… you awake?", a little red-headed fox demon asks him.

(Shippo…)

"Huh… why?"

"I was thinking about Kagome and wondering if she's missing us".

"You woke me up for that? Forget about Kagome! She's a thing of the past… I mean, the future…", he retorts, '_As long as she is alive and well, that's all I hope for. I can't bear to see another woman died_', he thinks.

-------------------------------

**A Few Days Later…**

**By the Well…**

InuYasha lands in front of the well as Kagome climbs out of it with the young fox-demon beside her.

"InuYasha…", she says.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!", he says, "Huh?", he gasps, as she runs towards him with her arms out-stretched.

"InuYasha!", she exclaims, embracing him.

A blush quickly forms on his cheeks.

"I was sure you died of your injuries, cause you didn't come back for me this time", she says.

"You should have listened… I told you never to return!"

"I know, but I had to come back. I needed to see you again!"

'_She needed to see me? Kagome…_', he thinks in shock.

-------------------------------

**Three Months Later…**

"I've been thinking. There's nothing wrong with staying the way you are. I mean, why not stay a hanyou…", Kagome says, while sitting next to him by a fire on a riverbank, "To be honest, I like you just the way you are!"

(She likes me the way I am…?)

"That's ridiculous!", he scoffs, looking off to the side with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What's so ridiculous? Can't you be a little serious?", she shouts, grabbing his shoulder and makes him look at her, "Huh?"

"What is it now?"

"InuYasha… you just…".

"Come on, spit it out!"

-------------------------------

**Later that Same Night…**

**At Kaguya's Castle…**

InuYasha has been separated from the Tetsusaiga and has been impaled through the abdomen.

"Take a good look, InuYasha", Kaguya says, turning her gold-edged mirror towards him, "Behold the dark spirit that lurks in your heart".

The image in the mirror was his full-demon berserker form.

(M…my… full-demon… form…), he stutters.

"What are you rambling on about?"

"This is the true form you desire to achieve, and I am going to grant your wish".

The mirror pulsates, causing his body to do the same as his body freezes up and won't move, as Kaguya begins chanting.

"InuYasha!", Kagome yells, "InuYasha!"

His mind slips into blackness as his demon-blood overpowers his body.

Suddenly, a light pierces through the darkness, and he could see Kagome running towards him, running out from the darkness.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!", she calls out.

He charges at her, ready to tear her to shreds with his claws.

(No… Kagome, get out of here!)

"I love you… I love you as a hanyou…", she says, smiling and surrounded by falling cherry-blossom petals.

His body stops charging as his cobalt-pupils constrict; vanishing into the sea of red the whites of his eyes had become.

(I… stopped… I… I must… love her…)

Suddenly, he could feel someone press their lips to his, and he could feel control over his body slowly return to his mind.

'_Kagome…_', he thinks, returning her kiss.

"InuYasha… Are you going to be okay now?", she asks, after they break their kiss.

"Kagome…", he says, embracing her in his arms.

"Are you nuts? I could've really hurt you", he tightens his hold on her, "I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, just for you", he whispers.

-------------------------------

**One Year and Seven Months (Nine-teen Months) Later…**

**Under the Sacred Tree…**

Kagome loads her bow and aims the arrow at his heart.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha", she says, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I love you…".

She releases her arrow and it pierces his chest and heart, and he slips into the darkness of a spell-bound sleep.

(Kagome… she sealed me… but why…? Why did she…? She loved me…!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Just for the record; 15-16 months ago from this incident he doesn't remember what happened!

InuYasha remembers his love for Kagome!

But is confused by why did she seal him for?

Next chapter, InuYasha will awaken!

What will happen?

Find out in the next Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	26. Chapter 26

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

**To My Reader's on Media-Miner: **It has been at least a month since my last update, it only took so long because I had to write the Chapter first.

**To My Reader's on Fan-Fiction:** It has only been a few minutes/hours since I posted Chapter 25, and I'm posting 26! Well, my computer in class refuses to let me go onto the site and post, so I'm posting while I'm at home. And, I only go home every 6-months!

**In other news:** I found a link to the lullaby Sakura's father sang to her in that dream/flashback back in Ch. 21! Here it is; http://67.139.134.253/440b2972/k/kotoworld-15.mp3 , just copy and paste!

**Last Time;**

InuYasha regained almost all his memories of Kagome, but for the life of him, doesn't know why she sealed him.

What will happen next?

Find out in this Chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 26!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

(When will I ever learn to just copy and paste my disclaimer? But no, I stupidly type it out every-time! Ignore my ranting, I was sick Sunday with a fever of '102.1°F' and I still haven't recovered!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 26

----------------------------------------------

"InuYasha?", Sakura asks, dabbing the sweat from his face.

"Uh…", he moans, blinking open his gold-amber eyes.

His eyes take a moment to focus onto the face above his own; Sakura had a concerned look on her face with worry in her violet eyes.

"Sa…ku…ra…", he mutters.

"How are you feeling?"

"…light-headed… and like… my heart… had been impaled…", he replies.

"That's because you were impaled… by a sacred arrow", she dryly laughs.

"Kikyo!", he growls, quickly sitting up, "Where is that bi…", he holds his head and starts to waver.

"InuYasha!", she worriedly exclaims, as she braces him before her toppled over sideways, "You shouldn't try to get up, you've lost a lot of blood", she explains.

"Wha…what happened to Kikyo…?", he pants, as Sakura gently helps him lie back down onto the bed.

"She ran off", she replies, covering him with a blanket.

"How long have…I been out for…?"

"About half a day".

InuYasha's teeth start to chatter.

"What is wrong?", she asks.

"C…c…cold…", he replies, through chattering teeth.

"Huh?", she gasps, putting her hand onto his forehead, "You're burning up…".

Suddenly, he starts coughing harshly for a whole five minutes.

"Kikyo's purifying arrow must have messed up his immunity to sicknesses, and not just his ability to heal…", she whispers to herself.

"My nose is dry…", he pants, after another fit of hoarse coughs.

"Huh?"

"My nose goes dry when I catch a cold…", he replies, then breaks into another fit of coughs.

The teen rolls her eyes and ties her hair up into a loose-bun, puts some dry wood into the fire-pit and pokes the hot embers until they ignite the wood, and burns in a small fire.

She puts the pot of cold-relieving tea over the fire to heat it up.

Inuyasha stares at the ceiling, trying to decipher the memories he just regained.

'_I loved Kikyo, but was sealed by her from lack of trust_', he thinks, holding his hand to his chest, recalling the pain it had caused that day, '_Then, I had fallen in love with Kagome; as she did as well, we even trusted each-other. But… why did she seal me too? What could have happened during those 15-16 months before Kagome sealed me? I wish I could remember…_', he holds his head, giving himself a headache as he tries to force the memories during that void to return, only to gain nothing from his attempt, '_Why can't I remember?_'

(It is still too early for you to remember it…), the woman's voice; from the memories of the night Kagome first found out about his secret weakness, echoes inside his head.

'_Who are you?_'

(Someone friendly from your past… Protecting your memories…), the woman's voice says, fading away.

'_Wait! She's gone again…_', he thinks, '_Did we kill Naraku or is he still around?_', he thinks to himself, '_Also… both Kikyo and Kagome sealed me… Will I befall the same fate again at the hands of Sakura…?_'

"InuYasha?", Sakura asks, as she stirs the tea in the pot.

"What…is it…?", he weakly questions.

"When I was sick two days ago with my cold, why didn't you take the jewel while I was passed out", she says, "You could've taken the jewel and I wouldn't have been able to stop you. Why didn't you take advantage of that opportunity?'

"I won't go back on my word… we have a deal and to cheat on our deal, would go against my honor-code…", he replies, "Besides, I don't like to cheat out women on deals or hit them either…", he adds, trying to conceal his blush; which wasn't hard to do with his cheeks fever-flushed.

"Honor-code, huh?", she mutters, "Taught to you by your mother, right?", she asks, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah…".

"Do you think you could slowly…um…prop yourself up-right?", she asks, choosing her words carefully as she ladles some tea into a cup, '_It would be a disaster if I said 'sit' with him in this condition_', she mentally says.

InuYasha shakingly sits up slowly, his face becoming flushed in his strain, even clutching the wound on his chest.

"Your injury, does it still hurt?", she says, carefully handing the cup to him.

"Quite painfully…", he mutters, taking the cup into his trembling hands.

He simply grimaces as he sips the tea as he forces his hands to keep the cup steady.

"Sakura…?", he asks, staring blankly into his cup.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love with somebody?"

Sakura falls over in shock, "Why are you a…asking me a question like that…?", she stutters, lightly blushing, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I had loved Kikyo, but she betrayed me and sealed me because of our lack of trust in each-other," he replies, "I fell in love with your mother; trusted her completely as did she, but I don't know what happened between us, to cause her to seal me to that tree…".

'_He remembers "almost" everything he and my mother went through…_', she thinks, "Yes… I have fallen in love… with a guy at my school…", she answers.

He looks at her and listens in silence.

"After we had encountered Koga; you were right, Setsuko and I are fighting over a boy at school", she replies, blushing, "But I don't think he has any feelings for me…".

'_She's just like me, when I did not knowing if Kagome's feelings were the same as mine for her!_', he thinks, finishing the tea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha admitted he had 'loved'; past-tense, Kikyo.

That he fell in 'love'; not past-tense, with Kagome.

And, Sakura admitted her feelings about a boy at school.

What will happen next time?

Find out in the next Chapter 'Forgotten Memories'!

Catch you readers next time!


	27. Chapter 27

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

**To my readers on 'Media-Miner': **It has been several months since I last updated, and the reason being is I had hit a bad-case of writer's block. And sometimes my writer's blocks can last for even a few days to a few months!

**To my readers on 'Fanfiction':** It has been a few weeks since I last updated, and if I'm posting it means that I am home at the moment, but it also depends on if my parents even let me on the computer at all!

Last time;

Sakura admitted that she loves someone to InuYasha…

InuYasha is still tired from losing a lot of blood in the encounter with Kikyo…

What will happen next?

Find out in the chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Here is Chapter 27!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 27**

----------------------------------

**One Day Later…**

InuYasha groggingly opens his eyes, he still was feeling light-headed and nauseous from his sudden loss of almost all his blood.

But he sat up with ease; the task no longer being a struggle to do.

He looks around the hut, finding himself alone.

"Where the hell did that girl go?", he mutters to himself, as he wobbles to his feet and stumbles towards the door.

He finds her planting a series of high-kicks into the side of a tree-trunk and punches the straw-padded mat tied to the tree.

A thin layer of sweat coats her skin and every muscle in her body was tense.

He could tell that she has a well-toned body, '_I had no idea she was so…toned…!_', he thinks, lightly blushing as he stumbles towards her, '_But Kagome is still the woman for me…_'.

He gently rests his hand onto her shoulder, "Sakura…"

"Aiee…!" Sakura screams, suddenly spin-kicking his in the head and sending him flying 5 feet, "Oh Shit!", she shouts, running to his side, "Are you alright, InuYasha?"

"Just fucking fine…", he replies, pushing himself up into a sitting position and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I am so sorry", she says, "I thought you were a demon attacking me".

"You scare to easily, like your mother…", he retorts.

"Jerk!", she growls, cuffing him on the ear.

"Oww!", he whimpers, visibly wincing as the sensitive appendage was struck.

"Huh?", she silently gasps, noticing his burning gold eyes, darken, as if reliving a nightmare, "InuYasha…?"

InuYasha looks at her still whimpering, fear in his golden orbs.

'_He's acting like I'm going to hit him again_', she thinks, "InuYasha… Snap out of it! It's only me… Sakura!" she states, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh…?", he gasps, his eyes returning to their bright burning glory, "What happened?"

"You scared the shit out of me! That's what!", she exclaims, "You started acting all weid after I cuffed you on the ear, like you were afraid I was going to beat you or something!"

"It's nothing…", he mutters, looking away.

"The villagers would beat you as a child, didn't they? Just because you are a hanyou, right?"

She is answered by silence.

"I see… my great-grampa would beat me when I was five", she says.

"Why would he?", InuYasha asks, quite shocked to hear that Kagome's grandfather was so violent to a young child.

"Because I'm my parent's bastard child…", she bitterly replies, "My parents weren't married when I was born… They still aren't…"

"Because your father left when you were six-months old…?"

"Exactly…"

"Let's continue traveling to see those friends of you mother's", he says, standing up.

"You still haven't fully recovered yet".

"We lost a whole day's worth of travel because of me", he states, walking away.

'_Please make this gentle…_', she prays, "Sit…", she quietly says.

Even through the 'sit' was as soft as if he had just fallen, Sakura still couldn't help but to wince at the impact.

"Why the hell did you sit me for?", he angrily shouts.

"I 'sat' you because you're still not well-enough to travel", she explains, just as he let's out a sneeze, "See what I mean?"

"When will I?"

"If you rest tonight, we should be able to leave tomorrow-morning… I promise".

"Fine…"

----------------------

**The Next Day…**

"InuYasha!", Sakura yells.

"What? You said, if I rested last-night, we would be able to travel today!", he snaps.

"I know I promised, but I wasn't expecting you to still be so exhausted".

"Feh!", he scoffs, slightly stumbling.

"See what I…", she trails off.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura slowly looks around the clearing, '_Those look like very thin wires…_', she thinks, spotting the glistening strands, '_Shit, we're surrounding!_'

Suddenly, she notices a clump of the wires descending towards InuYasha.

"Look out!", she shouts, knocking him onto the ground.

"Huh? Are you fucking craz…", he began to angrily growl, but his growl dies down in his throat as something invisible; to his eyes, slices the top of her left arm in a display of blood-spray.

-------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha and Sakura are under attack!

But by who?

Or what?

Find out in the next chapter of 'Forgotten Memories'!

I must apologize ahead of time…

I've hit another bad-case of writer's block!

AGAIN!

I just hope I can get over it soon!

Until then…

Catch you readers next time!


	28. Chapter 28

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I apologize to my readers on both **Fanfiction** & **MediaMiner** for the long time since I last updated!

Almost a WHOLE YEAR!

But during that time: I had a bad case of writer's block, had moved off campus back home, been sleeping on the couch in my living-room for the past 6-months, playing my video-games whenever I can on the big-screen T.V. while my step-father is at work; including helping my youngest brother with 'Kingdom Hearts II' and playing 'Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core' on my PSP, doing my chores, and reading all the fan-translated chapters of InuYasha as they come out on the web every Wednesday!

Frankly, my head is spinning!

Oh well…

Here is Chapter 28 of 'Forgotten Memories'!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--

**Ch. 28**

--

"Sa…Sakura…?", InuYasha questions, as the girl in question laid on top of his body, blood streaming from her arm.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shaky.

"Sakura!", he screams.

"Uh…", she groans, blinking her eyes open.

"Sakura…?"

"I'm fine…", she replies, pushing herself off of him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…", she answers, standing up, "We have a larger problem to deal with"

"Huh?"

"Him!", she sternly says, pointing towards a tree.

InuYasha follows her line of vision and sees a young male with magenta-eyes and shoulder-length black hair pulled-back into a low-ponytail, wearing a tight black sleeveless-kimono.

"I see… The protector of the Shikon jewel has the ability to see my wires, like the wench who killed my sister", the male remarks.

"Your sister…?"

"Yura…", he replies.

"Yura of the demon hair…", InuYasha whispers, the name coming back to him.

"Yura…?!", Sakura gasps, recalling her mother's story about the female-demon, "So you're her brother, huh?", she retorts, unfazed by the new-found information, "So what should we call you?"

"Ruya of the wires", he politely introduces, bowing, "And I'll be taking the jewel now, if you don't mind", he continues, tugging on one of his wires and Sakura could feel the jewel being pulled from underneath her kimono and from around her neck.

Sakura quickly snatches the wire in her left hand, preventing it's movement and causes her blood to slowly trickle along the invisible-thread.

"I don't think so…", she scoffs, as her expression darkens, "I'd sooner die than let a low-life like you take the jewel…"

"I see… So be it…"

Suddenly, a clump of wires wrap around her wrist pulling her into the air and threads of single wires wind around her body until she is completely covered, drops of blood dripping from within the ball of wires.

"Sakura!", InuYasha shouts.

"The poor girl…", Ruya mocks, "But she did say over her dead body…", he smirks, tugging on one wire and pulls the Shikon no Tama from inside the ball, "Now what to do with you, hanyou?", he taunts, as he swallows the jewel.

"Sakura…", he whispers, as he collapses onto his knees clutching the wound on his chest, still not in any condition to fight.

"Farewell, hanyou!", the demon yells, his eyes glowing from the power of the jewel as he snaps his fingers, sending invisible wires towards the helpless half-demon.

As the wires descended towards their target, several daggers fly across the wire's path slicing them before they reached InuYasha and firmly plants themselves into the ground.

"What…?", Ruya gasps, looking in the direction the daggers came from, "You…?!", he hisses.

"Yura… Ruya… Your mother obviously wasn't very smart in naming her children, your name is just a jumbled-up version of your sister's name!", a female voice ridicules.

InuYasha's ear twitches at the sound of the voice in recognition, causing him to look up at his savior to see who Ruya saw, Sakura standing balanced on one of Ruya's wires with her arms crossed pretty-much unscathed except for the fresh cut on her upper-right arm.

"Sakura…?", the half-demon gasps in shock.

"How the hell did you survive, wench?!", the wire demon growls.

"Come fight me and find out", she coolly challenges while smirking.

"You little bitch!", he yells, charging at her.

Sakura simply back-flips to avoid his strike, grabbing one of Ruya's wires in her hand but it doesn't cut her flesh and InuYasha could see why, she had strips of red-cloth wrapped around her hands; torn pieces of his Robe of the Fire-Rat, to protect her skin.

Suddenly Sakura gets behind Ruya, catching the wire-demon off-guard as he turns in an attempt to counter-attack, but is quickly stopped in his attack by Sakura as she spears her hand into his abdomen, curling her fingers around the solid-orb of the Shikon jewel.

"Do you still want to know how I survived…?", she quietly taunts into his ear, "Well, for one thing… That life or death situation you put me in caused me to quickly learned how to create barriers to protect myself with…", she coldly says, "And another thing… I can purify evil and demons…", she adds, before channeling her power into the hand she impaled in Ruya's chest and releases the energy inside, causing him to slowly turn to dust from within and scatter in the wind, leaving only the Shikon no Tama in the palm of her hand, "That was a little bonus for calling me a bitch…", she venomously spat, landing effortlessly on the ground beside InuYasha.

"Sa…ku…ra…?", InuYasha nervously asks, shock at her malicious killing.

"Yes, InuYasha?", she questions, smiling brightly as she looks over to him.

"Ruya…", he began to say.

"Don't worry about what just happened. It just extremely irritates me when someone calls me a bitch…", she hurriedly explains, "We should get going. I hate to admit it, but I'm actually beginning to miss my annoying cousin…"

'_You have got to be kidding me… She's brushing off violently slaying her opponent as venting rage… Women are strange…_', he thinks, following his traveling-companion, only to see her waver and causes him to run forward to catch her before she fell, "You alright?"

"Just a little light-headed…", she replies, "Must have exhausted myself purifying him…"

"Perhaps you should be the one taking it easy", he laughs.

"Whatever, dog-boy…", she huffs, "I should be telling you that! You're still recovering…"

"Fine, we'll both take it easy as we travel"

"Feh…", she scoffs, wanting to end the discussion, '_Great…! I've been around him for so long that I'm beginning to pick up his mannerisms…!_', she thinks.

'_Great! She's starting to pick up my habit in wanting to end conversations! Kagome is going to kill me!_', he mentally notes, '_Wait…? Why did I think that?_', he ponders, as his head started to throb the longer he wondered to himself.

--

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Well? What did you think? Please review!

Why did InuYasha think that?

A good questions indeed…

What will happen next?

Join me in Chapter 29 to find out!

Catch you readers next time!


	29. Chapter 29

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Hi there! Setsuna here!

My inspiration is doing well!

But my Muses haven't been talking to me recently…

So I'm on my own in writing this!

Meaning spots of Writer's Block are bound to spring up from time to time!

Oh well…

**Last Time;**

Sakura and InuYasha encountered the vengeful sibling of the demon: Yura!

Sakura being completely capable of defeating a demon empowered by the Shikon jewel!

But why did InuYasha panic about Kagome finding out that Sakura is picking up his mannerisms?

Find out what will happen next?

Here is Chapter 29!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 29**

-------------------------------------------

**One Day Later…**

"Man! I have been here in the past for 22 days!", Sakura groans, as she looks at her watch and counts the days since she's been there.

"I don't see the problem, your mother has stayed here in Sengoku for longer periods of time than you", InuYasha scoffs.

"InuYasha… Stop ticking me off before I 'you know what' you", she warns, causing InuYasha to flinch, "Say InuYasha?"

"What is it?"

"What do you say to stopping at the Tea-Shop and picking up a snack?", she politely asks, turning around to face him with an innocent-looking smile on her face and her hands behind her back, "It's my treat…"

"Only because you took the money from the Toad-Demon's mansion…"

"Hey, they had no more use for the money when they're dead", she retorts, running back from the tea-shop with a platter full of several meat-balls on sticks, "Here you go", she says, handing one of the sticks to him, "It's Takoyaki!"

"Thanks…", he mutters, taking the snack and biting into it.

"I wonder how much longer till we get there?", she ponders out-load, before taking a bite of her takoyaki, "Mmm… This is good! It tastes even better than the ones back home!"

"That's because here they're fresh and in your time they use preservatives", he mumbles around the bite of food he was chewing on.

"Oh, sure a big word from the future for you to be using… Be careful you don't hurt your brain…", she jokes.

"That's it little girl! You're dead!", he growls, flexing his claws and charges towards her.

Sakura stands there with a smirk on her face until he was four-feet away from her before saying, "Sit!", she then simply steps to the side out of the way as the prayer-beads pulled him to the ground, his face landing where she had been standing, "It seems you've forgotten who can take you down with a single word", she mocks, leaning over him.

Suddenly InuYasha's hand shoots out and grabs her by the ankle, yanking her foot out from under her and causes her to fall flat onto her back with a scream. After the subjection-spell's hold on InuYasha wore off he pushes himself off the ground and stands over her, "Now who is the one who's forgotten who has the strength to kill a demon in one swipe of his claws", he laughs, before leaning over and grabs her by the neck, "Imagine how easy it would be to snap your neck…?"

Her dark-violet eyes widen in fear as an old nightmare flashes before her eyes, causing her to react to the memory and swiftly bring her knee up, striking him in the crotch and makes him quickly release his hold on her neck to shelter the tender-package she just bruised.

"Oh Shit!", she shouts, realizing what she had just done, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there!", she explains, as she stood up, "It was a defensive-reflex! I'm so sorry!"

"Damn it Sakura! Can't you take a joke…?", he groans, still bent-over himself.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! And, you shouldn't have pinned me down like that!"

"Well, I didn't know you were going to react that way!"

"Maybe you should go soak in a cold lake…", she suggests, "There's one right there", she points out.

InuYasha vanishes in the blink of an eye and Sakura notices from the corner of her eye, her traveling-comrade running to the lake, "Figures… He'd leave me behind…", she sighs, starting to walk towards the lake as InuYasha leapt into the water.

When he surfaces, he lets out a content sigh of relief as the water acted like an ice-pack for his crotch, "That is so much better…"

"Don't stay in for too long or you might catch a cold again!", Sakura shouts from the shore.

"Put a cork in it, wench! It's your fault for putting me in pain!", he retorts.

"Sit!", she counters, sending InuYasha to be dragged to the bottom of the lake by the prayer-beads, only to resurface sputtering water.

"What was that for?!", he yells, as he drags himself onto the grassy-beach.

"I warned you not to piss me off, didn't I?", she states, standing over him.

"You could have killed me, you crazy bitch!"

"I'm going to let the 'bitch' part slide just this once to make up for hitting you, but don't call me that again. Got it?", she growls, turning her back to him.

'_She's even more short-tempered than Kagome…_', he mentally notes.

"Hey InuYasha, come here! You need to see this!", Sakura calls out.

"What did she find this time…?", he grumbles, climbing to his feet.

"What do you make of this?", she asks pointing towards something, when she saw him appear from the other-side of the large tree that separated the lake from where she stood.

"Huh…?", he mutters, looking down at what she was pointing to, seeing a stone with writing craved into it causing him to silently gasp, "It's a grave-marker…", he replies.

"I thought so…", she says, before kneeling in front of the stone with her eyes closed and her hands pressed together.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm showing my respect to the dead by praying", she answers, without opening her eyes, "I grew up on a shrine, remember?"

"Respect for the dead, huh…?", he whispers.

"I kind of feel sorry for her child…", she says, finally opening her eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"The kanji is sloppy, like a young child had carved it. Meaning he/she was all alone after she died, I pray the child was able to survive…", she replies, standing up, "I'm going to go find some flowers to place on the grave, I'll be right back", she informs, walking out of InuYasha's line of sight.

----------------

**Sometime Later…**

"I hope these will be enough", she comments, looking down at the arm-full of light-pink lilies she had picked as she walks back towards grave in the shade of the tree, only to stop and hide behind the tree when she heard something unusual, '_What is that sound?_', she wonders.

"Mother…", she heard InuYasha sob.

'_Mother…? It's his mother's grave…_', she thinks, deciding to remain quiet and hidden.

"Mother… I know I haven't been to visit you recently, but I had been under a sealed-sleep for the past 16-years…", he whispers, "I'm also scared… That the past may repeat itself… The last two women I've come to trust and care about had betrayed me and sealed me… But the second one; Kagome, I'd grown the closest to and I still don't know the reason why she sealed me… It was probably for a very good reason, knowing her… I'm afraid her daughter may do the same…", he admits.

'_Huh…? InuYasha… I wouldn't do that to you…_', she thinks, as she peeks around the tree at him, seeing tears running down his cheeks, '_Is that the reason for all the rude remarks you've said, you don't trust me…_', she mentally says, staring down at the ground with grief on her face.

"And yet… I feel like she won't seal me… There is some-thing about her that is telling me that I can trust her whole-heartedly…", he continues, "Thou I don't know why?".

"Huh…?", she silently gasps, lifting up her head.

InuYasha's ears twitch causing him to wipe his tears away on his sleeve, "Who's there?", he angrily growls, trying to look menacing.

"Relax, it's only me", Sakura says, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Hear what?", she lies.

"Nothing…"

"So tell me something, InuYasha. Why did you react when you first see the grave-stone, did you know her or something?", she asks, feigning naive to the truth as she places the lilies on the grave.

"Yeah… I did…", he answers, "It's my mother's grave…"

"So you were a child when…?"

"Yeah… I was about 5 years old…"

"How long ago…?"

"210… So you don't have to worry about me, I've survived well enough…"

"I wasn't going to say anything", she states.

"So how much longer till we get there?"

"It should be a day or two…"

"Okay…"

"It feels good to have a peaceful conversation, doesn't it?"

"Just because we are, doesn't mean I trust you!"

"Whatever…", she scoffs, '_Liar…_', she mentally smiles, knowing the truth.

----------------

**Elsewhere…**

A stout humanoid-figure with silver-hair that trailed on the ground stood hunched over a caldron, stirring it's contents with the thick wooden-staff in their hands.

"Are you the infamous Demon-Alchemist; Souken?", a female voice questions from behind the figure.

"And if I am, what would the undead-priestess; Kikyo, want with me?", the figure replies in an elderly-weathered voice, turning their head to look at their visitor.

"Rumor has it that you've gone after the Shikon-Jewel and almost succeeded 16-years ago…", Kikyo states.

"I see you've heard of my attempt…", their chuckles, "Only if the Jewel's guardian hadn't been powerful enough to break my spell and vanished with the Jewel…", they spat.

"Well, the Jewel and it's Guardian have returned", Kikyo smirks.

"The Child of Prophecy, eh?", the figure inquires, "And want does that have to do with me?"

"I require your help, in return you get the Jewel and I'll get it's hanyou protector…", she says, "All that needs to be done is to remove the Guardian from the equation…"

"I have the perfect potion to use…", the Alchemist manically-laughs, holding a bottle of Blood-Red liquid in their gnarled-hands.

"Good… I know where they are…", she coldly states with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Well? What did you think? Please review!

It would seem that InuYasha and Sakura have some trouble heading their way…

But will they reach their destination?

Join me in Chapter 30 to find out!

Catch you readers next time!


	30. Chapter 30

****

****

Forgotten Memories

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

**DemonGirl-Setsuna: **Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for the long delay!

I have to admit that my motivation to write has been in the dumps as of late…

Though I don't know why…

Maybe it has something to do with my youngest-brother constantly pestering me to play the 'Metal Gear Solid' games I bought over eight months ago!

This in turn has persuaded my Muses to start pestering me to write a fanfic for the series…

Luckily, I've been able to pacify them by writing the ideas onto note-cards!

Such is the woes of a writer…

Oh well…

**Last Time;**

Sakura and InuYasha stumbled upon the grave of InuYasha's mother; Izayoi!

Sakura overheard InuYasha's thoughts concerning her mother & herself!

And what exactly does Kikyo have planned for the two, and how is the demon-Alchemist; Souken, connected to the Shikon Jewel 16-years ago?

Find out what will happen next!

Here is Chapter 30!

Please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Ch. 30**

**Two Days Later…**

"Say, Sakura?", InuYasha says, glancing over at the teen as she examines the map from her location next to the waterfall-spring, "How long do you figure it'll take to get to that village we're heading to?"

"If I'm reading the map right, we're almost there", she replies, looking up from the map to observe their surroundings, "We just have to climb that mountain and we'll be there", she adds, pointing towards a peak to her left.

"Alright, let's get going!", he exclaims.

"There is no need to rush, I still need to refill the bottles first", she states, as she rolls the map back up, before walking over to the pool with the empty-containers.

"Well, hurry it up then!", he scoffs, "I've been waiting over 60-years for the Shikon-jewel"

"Yeah, yeah…", she sighs, '_Seriously, is that all he thinks about?_'

"Actually, another hour longer wouldn't hurt…", he recants.

"Huh…?", she gasps, not entirely sure she heard him right.

"I'm sure you're tired from the all the walking, so let's take a little break"

"Wha…?", she blinks in confusion, '_What the hell? Where the hell is this coming from?_', she thinks.

"I mean, you shouldn't push yourself too hard, considering you're still recovering from your fight with Ruya", he explains, causing her to glance down at her clothed right-arm and then her bandaged left-hand.

"I'm fine, my spiritual-energy has already recovered and the injuries aren't as bad as they look", she reassures with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're still a mortal…"

"SIT!", she growls.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What did I say about calling me weak?"

"You're not as hardy as me, remember?", he snaps.

"Don't you think I know that already?"

"Look… I'm sorry if I offended you…", he mutters, "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible..."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I'm a little edgy about 'hopefully' being able to go home", she returns, as she helps him out of the mini-crater, "Let's get going then"

"Right…", he nods.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"How much longer do you think it'll take before we're there?", Sakura questions, from her location on his back.

"Not much longer, I can smell a human-establishment nearby", he replies, after sniffing the air, "Besides that, how is your ankle?"

"It's still tender", she regards, slightly moving her foot, "I can't believe I stepped into a gopher-hole"

"It happens…"

"After this is over, I'll be going home…", she sighs.

"Yeah…"

"You'll get the jewel…"

"Yeah…"

"And you'll finally get your wish to become a full-demon…"

"…"

'_It's strange, why am I feeling so depressed? I'm going to be able go home, but parting ways with InuYasha is making me sad…_', she thinks, staring at his ears as they twitch; trying to pick up any sound of a predator, "Say, InuYasha…?"

"Shh!", he interrupts, as he stops walking.

"What is it…?", she quietly asks.

"We're not alone…", he whispers, just before he leaps out of the path of a flying kusari-gama.

As they land, Sakura ends up rolling off of InuYasha's back and falls to the ground behind him, she quickly pushes herself into a seated position and pulls out one of her daggers while InuYasha started to reach for the Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want with this village, hanyou?", a female's voice threateningly questions.

Sakura follows the path that the chain of the kusari-gama had flown from and spots two female teens, both of them had dark-brown hair; one was holding aforementioned weapon and the other held a giant-sword, and both were wearing skin-tight one-piece cloth-suits with pieces of armor.

"If you so much as come any closer, we won't hesitate to slay you!", the second girl warns.

"What are we going to do? Isn't this the village where my mother's friends reside…?", Sakura whispers.

"I don't know… Perhaps you should try approaching them, you're more or less a miko…"

"Thanks a lot…", she grumbles, as she puts away her knife before stumbling to her feet and slowly walks towards them, "I assure you, we're not here to cause trouble. We are only here to talk with two certain-people"

"Stay right where you are, young man!"

"Y-young man…?", she giggles in amusement, "You girls really need to learn the difference"

"Don't move you kitsune-witch!", a male's voice orders, as the sound of fluttering papers as they flew through the air and attached themselves to her sleeve.

"What are you suppose to be?", Sakura asks, as she turns to address the younger-male teen with brown-hair wearing black-robes now standing next to the two girls, "A Monk?", she sneers, as she peels off the useless pieces of paper.

"What are you?", the boy fearfully shouts.

"Rest assure, I'm human", she honestly answers.

"If you're truly a human, why do you travel with a hanyou?"

"Sometimes a girl needs a bodyguard…", she shrugs.

"Hey!", InuYasha protests.

Suddenly the sound of a large angry cat roaring echoes through the air, followed by the creature that made the noise landing in between the two groups.

"Whoa! That is a huge cat…", she gasps, staring at the cream-colored two-tailed feline with black-striping and red-eyes.

The cat slowly walks up to Sakura and starts to sniff at her clothes & skin while they circled around her, before rubbing against her and starts purring and tilting it's head towards her hand, as if begging to be scratched behind the ears.

"Kirara…?", one of the teens whispers.

"I-I guess the cat approves of me", she blinks, watching and the cat simply walks up to InuYasha and tilts it's head to him expecting to be petted, "And of you as well…"

"Hitomi, Yuki, Kei, what is going on out here?", they heard a woman's voice question, right before she rounds the gate.

She was an older woman with long dark-brown hair and warm brown-eyes dressed in a pink & white stripped kimono; probably the mother of the three teens, who stops walking as soon as her eyes land onto the two visitors, "I-Inu…Yasha…?"

"Sango, what's wrong?", a man asks, walking through the gate.

He looked about the same age of the woman; possibly the father, he had short black-hair that was long enough to tie back in a small low-ponytail and dark-blue eyes, he was wearing black-robes of a monk with a strip of purple cloth tied across his chest.

"Miroku… Look", the woman called; Sango, states, as she points.

"Wha…?", he gasps, turning his head to where she was pointing, "InuYasha… Is that…?"

'_Apparently these are the two I'm suppose to meet with…_', Sakura thinks, noting their reaction the her traveling-companion, "Excuse me…?"

"Huh…?", they respond, acknowledging the young teen.

"Is-is that you…?", the male began.

'_Here it comes, I'm probably going to be called by my mother's name again_', she mentally groans.

"Is that really you, Sakura-chan?", Sango finishes.

"Huh?", she blinks, visibly stunned, '_H-how does she know my name?_'

**DemonGirl-Setsuna: **Well? What did you think? Please review!

Quite a surprise, huh?

They've only just met, and they already know her name.

But how?

Join me in Chapter 31 to find out!

Catch you readers next time!


	31. Chapter 31

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Hi there! Setsuna here!

Welcome Back Readers!

I do have to admit that my motivation to write has been in the dumps as of late…

But the reason why is because I'm also focusing on all my other fanfictions; 11 in total (not including this one) w/ 10 of them being posted on another site: '**MediaMiner**' and a few other unpublished stories.

So, it should be understandable as to why it takes me so long to update…

***Sighs* **

Oh well…

**Last Time;**

Sakura and InuYasha have finally made it to their destination!

And the two people they're supposed to meet with already know Sakura's name!

But how do they know?

Find out what will happen next!

Here is Chapter 31!

Please Enjoy!

_*_**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi._*_

**Ch. 31**

"You are Sakura-chan, right?", Miroku asks again for his wife.

"Y-yes… I'm Sakura…", she replies, "But how do you know who I am?"

"Come on inside and I'll explain", Sango states, motioning them in.

"Okay…", the teen reluctantly agrees, following the family into the compound, "You coming InuYasha?", she questions, upon noticing that he wasn't coming along.

"Yeah, yeah…", he grumbles, as the demon-cat; Kirara, nudges him forward.

"Hitomi, Yuki, Kei, don't you have some chores to finish?", their mother warns, as she reaches the doorway of one of the buildings.

"R-right…", they stammer before scattering in separate directions to elsewhere in the compound.

"I apologize if our children bothered you, Sakura-chan", Miroku says, as he steps into the building after his wife.

"It's alright, I found it mildly amusing…", she lightly chuckles, following him in.

"Please take a seat", Sango offers, indicating to a pillow, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please", she politely responds, as she kneels onto the cushion; even though she didn't act like a girl or like being treated like one, it did not mean she didn't know how to act like a lady with proper-manners, "InuYasha, why don't you come inside?", she says, looking out the door at the bit of his red-sleeve that she could see as he leans against the outside of the house.

"Feh…", he scoffs.

"I see InuYasha's still his sour-self…", Miroku comments, "So tells us, Sakura-chan. Why are you here?"

"But what about how you know my name?"

"I'm curious as to how you ended up here, Sakura-chan"

"Fine…", she sighs, "My cousin's cat had wandered into the old well-house and he was too scared to venture inside to look, so I had to go in to search for her; despite the fact that it's was going to make me late for Karate-class, when the feline leapt onto my back and knocked me into the well. Only to awaken in this time, where I accidently released dog-boy there; who has lost a lot of his memories, from the seal my mother apparently put on him and when I tried to return home through well, I couldn't. So, the old woman; Kaede, told me that I should travel here with InuYasha to talk to; who I assume is the two of you, to hopefully regain his memories so I can go back home", she explains, "And here we are"

"I see…", Sango says, setting a cup in front of the girl.

"Thank you", she states, "Now how the hell do you two already know my name?"

"Definitely her father's daughter…", the monk mutters.

"Father's daughter…?", she blinks, "You both knew my father?"

"Where to start?", Sango ponders, "The truth of the matter is, you had been born here in this Era, Sakura-chan"

"W-what…?"

"In fact, I had been Kagome-chan's mid-wife the night you were born", she continues, "Unfortunately, your birth did put a strain on our quest to collect the rest of the shards of the Shikon-jewel and killing the evil-demon; Naraku"

"Naraku?", she confusedly asks.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember, you were only an infant at the time"

"So, did you manage to kill Naraku?"

"A matter of fact we did. You probably already know that we seceding in collecting all the shards", Miroku answers.

"That much I do know", she remarks, revealing the gem from within her kimono, "But, what about my father? All I know about him is that he left when I was only 6-months old..."

"Sakura-chan, it wasn't his decision to leave you and your mother", Sango informs.

"Huh?", she gasps, "What do you mean?"

"He had to leave, he was afraid that he would loss control of himself and kill you", Miroku adds.

"Lose control of him…self…and kill me…?"

"Hmm?", InuYasha murmurs, taking interest in the story as he quietly listens.

"T-tell me…", Sakura stammers, as she picks up her tea and takes a sip in an attempt to calm her nerves as she digests the newly discovered-information, "Tell me, where is my father…? Who is my father?", she desperately questions.

"He's always been close to you, by your side in fact…", the monk states.

"Wha…?"

"Your father has been travelling beside you this whole time", Sango informs, "InuYasha is your father…"

'_WHAT?_', both Sakura and InuYasha mentally gasps in shock.

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Well? What did you think? Please review!

Yep!

That's right!

InuYasha is Sakura's father!

And kudos to the readers who had guessed it!

Now what is going to happen?

Join me in Chapter 32 to find out!

Catch you readers next time!


	32. Chapter 32

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Hi there! Setsuna here!

Welcome Back Readers!

I do have to admit that my motivation to write has been in the dumps as of late…

But the reason why is because I'm also focusing on all my other fanfictions; 11 in total (not including this one) w/ 10 of them being posted on another site: '**MediaMiner**' and a few other unpublished stories.

And it's causing me insomnia!

I haven't had a decent-night's sleep in over a month!

Plus, I'm planning for an Anime Convention (Which is this Friday; 4/22)!

So, it should be understandable as to why it takes me so long to update…

***Sighs* **

Oh well…

**Last Time;**

Sakura and InuYasha have found out that they are daughter & father; respectively!

What is going to happen now?

Find out!

Here is Chapter 32!

Please Enjoy!

_*_**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi._*_

**Ch. 32**

"What the hell do you mean she's my daughter?", InuYasha screams, rushing into the room, "If she's my child, why can't I smell any demon-blood in her veins?"

"Because InuYasha, Sakura-chan's demonic-blood is dormant because of the spiritual-powers she inherited from Kagome-sama", Miroku explains.

'_I-InuYasha… is my… father…?_', Sakura thinks, starring into thin-air from shock, '_That means I AM a bitch…!_', she mentally sobs.

"Why the hell should I trust the words of a perverted-monk?", he growls.

"He speaks the truth, InuYasha-sama!", a high-pitched male's voice squeaks.

"Ow!", Sakura yelps, as she suddenly slaps at her neck and when she removes her hand, something tiny and paper-thin waffs through the air, only to pop into a round-shape on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Myoga-jiji…?", he mutters.

"Her blood has the distinct-taste of your blood mixed with Kagome's", the tiny flea-demon states.

Sakura stands up and begins to shuffle towards the door, the color drained from her face.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?", Sango asks.

"I need to get some fresh-air…", she quietly replies.

"Sakura get back here!", InuYasha shouts, moving to grab her as she walks past.

"SIT!", she growls, sending him into a crater before he was even able to touch her.

"She is definitely Kagome-sama's daughter…", Miroku comments, examining the unconscious dog-hanyou.

"It would be best to give Sakura-chan some space, and let InuYasha sleep it off", his wife says.

"I couldn't agree with you more"

"InuYasha, watch out!", Kagome screams, as he barely dodges the fanged-mouth of a snow-colored serpent.

"Will you shut up!", he growls, dodging another snake as he turns his attention towards her, "Kagome!", he cries out, rushing to her side just in time to intervene the attack of a third-snake, taking the bite in the outer-side of his left-thigh.

"InuYasha!"

"It's nothing", he scoffs, as he wretches the creature from him upper-leg.

"Interesting", a feminine voice purrs, "A hanyou protective of a human-woman"

"Shut up!", he snarls, as he charges at the woman with long black-hair and skin the color of ice wearing a long-flowing pale-blue kimono.

"Temper, temper, hot-bloodied one", she chides, as she dodges the slash of his Tetsusaiga.

"Bitch!", he curses, feverishly slashes at her and actually slicing her across the chest.

"Bastard…", she spat, clutching the leaking injury as dark-blue blood soaks into her clothing and streams down her front with one-hand, and she wildly swings her other arm in the direction of him and Kagome, causing a huge-gust of wind and snow to whip around the area.

"InuYasha…?", Kagome hesitantly questions, as she blindly stumbles.

"Kagome?", she heard his voice ask from the left of her, shortly before she saw the red of his hoari and hakama, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", she replies, "But, what about you?"

"It's nothing…"

"But…", she begun, as she stares at the expanding deep-crimson patch on his pant-leg.

"Let's find some shelter until the storm passes", he suggests, as he grabs hold of her hand and starts walking.

"Okay…", she quietly says, following after him.

**Sometime Later…**

"How are you holding out, Kagome?", InuYasha questions.

"I'm a little cold, but other than that I'm doing fine", she replies.

Suddenly, she feels something being draped over her shoulders, and upon investigating she finds that it's his red-haori.

"InuYasha…?"

"That should keep you warm until we find some shelter", he states, before carefully sniffing the air, "This way", he says, beginning to walk and leads her in a direction to the left of them.

"I wish Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan and Kirara were here…", she quietly mutters.

"Shippo's fox-fire could be useful…", he comments.

"How much farther is it?"

"It's straight ahead"

The silhouette of a small-building appears within their sight after walking 30 or so steps.

"InuYasha, I can see a hut up ahead!", she exclaims, pointing.

"See, I told you…that it…was…up…ahead…", he trails off, before collapsing forward into the snow.

"InuYasha?", she questions, noticing him falling, "InuYasha?", she screams, kneeling beside him.

She could barely see him against the snow if it wasn't for his red-hakama and black-hair.

"Wait… Black hair?", she stammers, '_But it's not the first night of the new-moon… It's not even night!_', she thinks, as she does her best to pick him up and lean him on her shoulder, carrying him towards the hut.

Pushing the door to the hut open, she quickly lays him down onto a pile of straw before closing the door tightly shut and walking over to his side to examine him.

In the dim-light, she could see that his skin had turned a shade similar to the color of the snow outside while his lips were becoming blue, and his clothing was completely soaking-wet.

"Why did he suddenly turn human?", she quietly asks, as she strips off her wet-clothing, leaving herself in her long-johns; that were surprisingly still dry.

"_There is one other time I become human… That is when the sun goes dark in the middle of the day…_**"**, she mentally recalls him admitting to her during one of the rare-moments they were alone, as she gathers some wood into the sunken-hearth and lights the timber using the water-proof matches she kept in her backpack, before she removes InuYasha's soaked kimono.

"A solar-eclipse…", she whispers, as she carefully undoes the knot on his hakama, before removing the said article of clothing; silently glad he was wearing a fundoshi(Underwear of the Era).

As soon as she removes the pants, a pool of blood forms on the floor created by the streams of blood pumping from the four punctures in his thigh caused by the snake-bite.

Upon retrieving the first-aid kit from her bag, she carefully and slowly binds the injury with strips of gauze; she then places heated-pads onto his forehead and other vital-spots of his body to ward-off hypothermia before covering him with a blanket.

She proceeds to hang the pieces of their drenched clothing from the rope that spanned the hut's length to dry by the heat of the fire, while she shuddered off the shiver the traveled through her frame from the cold.

'_I knew I should have worn the thicker long-johns…_', she mentally notes, rubbing her arms through the sleeves.

"Kagome…", she heard him groan.

She turns towards him and as she laid eyes on him, she could see that he was trembling violently underneath the blanket, but he was still unconscious.

"D-don't leave…me alone…", he whimpers, "P-please…don't leave…Kagome…"

"InuYasha…", she mutters, as she kneels beside him and brushes a stray strand of hair from his face, her fingers lightly caressing his cheek and when she removes them to get up to add more wood to the fire, only to find herself unable to when he grabs hold of her hand.

"P-please stay…with me…", he pants, while his cheeks were becoming flushed as he was coming back from the brink of hypothermia.

"InuYa…", she began to say, when he suddenly tugs her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kagome…", he sighs in his sleep, as he continues to hug her.

'_I completely forgot how emotional InuYasha can be when he turns human…_', she mentally recalls; accepting her fate of living teddy-bear, as she pulls on the blanket to cover both herself and InuYasha with it.

Before she could get comfy, InuYasha hugs her closer and lightly kisses her on the lips, causing a blush to consume her features as he presses his face into the nook of her neck and places a soft kiss there.

"InuYasha…?", she gasps, as he shifts his body until he was laying on top of her, his body-heat permeating her chilled-frame.

"Kagome…", he groans, before touching his mouth to hers again.

His actions were starting to make her head spin; his lips in contact with hers and warmth of his body against her, she could feel all her senses; except for the sensation of touch, beginning to shut down and the last thing she consciously sees was InuYasha's hair returning to its silvery-white color and the fur-covered animal-ears sprouting a top his head, and his golden-eyes peering into her own.

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Well? What did you think? Please review!

Oh my god!

That was a pain and a half to write!

I hope this will satisfy you rabid-fans so I can plan for my trip to the Anime-Convention in peace…

Well, InuYasha seems to be regaining more of his memories.

And, apparently a VERY important night!

Join me when I post Chapter 33!

Catch you readers next time!


	33. Chapter 33

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Hi there! Setsuna here!

Welcome Back Readers!

I realize it's been a little over a year since I last posted a Chapter, but…

My motivation to write has been in the dumps as of late…

But the reasons why is because:

1. I have about 20; give or take a few, other fan-fictions to focus on.

2. My 12-year old brother is pestering me to watch the 'Dragon Ball'/'Dragon Ball Z' series and/or play video-games all time.

3. My paternal-grandmother is having health-issues.

4. My mother is going in for surgery.

5. My old laptop kept going into BSoD (Blue Screen of Death) on me; forcing me to buy a new laptop, and I had to transfer all my files onto the new one.

And it's causing me insomnia!

I haven't had a decent-night's sleep in over a month!

Plus, I don't work well under pressure.

So, it should be understandable as to why it takes me so long to update…

***Sighs* **

Oh well…

**Last Time;**

Myoga has confirmed that Sakura is indeed InuYasha's offspring.

And InuYasha has begun to remember a VERY important night, for both him and Kagome!

What is going to happen now?

Find out!

Here is Chapter 33!

Please Enjoy!

_*_**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi._*_

**Ch. 33**

Golden-eyes slowly blink open, wincing against the bright-sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the door of the hut.

"Why does my head hurt…?", InuYasha mutters, as he sits up holding his head.

There was a thick musky-aroma hanging in the air of the hut, mixed in with the stale-smell of the dust.

'_What's that smell?_', he mentally wonders.

He suddenly felt the body of another shifting beside him, also feeling skin rub against his own.

'_Wha…? Bare-skin…?_'

He slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder to find Kagome asleep underneath the same blanket as him.

It would have been easy to guess that them sharing a blanket came down to keeping warm to survive; if it wasn't for the fact that their clothing was hanging on a rope overhead and Kagome's exposed-shoulder peeking out from under the blanket, plus his discarded fundoshi and her long-johns were laying nearby in a heap.

"Oh my…", he gasps, already deducing what might have happened during the night, '_B-but how…? Why…?_', he mentally panics, as he reaches over to grab his underwear.

"Oh god… Oh god… Oh god…", he quietly curses, as he pulls on his kimono, hakama, and finally his haori, '_What the hell have I done…?_', he mentally berates himself.

"InuYasha…?", he heard Kagome question, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome…? H-how are you feeling?"

"A little light-headed…", she answers, as she sits up to hold her head, only for the blanket to fall and uncover her bare-chest, causing her to quickly cover herself with her arms and InuYasha to turn away from her with a red-face, "W-why am I naked…?"

'_S-she doesn't remember what happened?_', he inwardly notes; the feeling of guilt instantly washing over him, "I-I don't know…", he half-truthfully stammers; because he honestly didn't remember either.

"Did we both get hypothermia…?", she asks to herself, '_Could it be possible that we went through paradoxical-undressing…?_', she ponders, '_I'm pretty sure that's probably it…_'

"Here", InuYasha states, throwing her clothing to her, "You better get dressed before you catch a cold…", he adds, with his face still beet-red.

"Thank you", she mutters, starting to put on her clothes while still underneath the blanket.

'_I hope to hell, that what I think happened last-night, didn't happen…_', he thinks, as he stares out the door while Kagome continued to get dressed.

**One Month Later…**

InuYasha sat reclined back on a branch high in a tree with his eyes closed, a troubled look plastered across his face.

"InuYasha-sama, what's wrong?", Myoga questions, while he bounces up and down on his master's knee, "Normally you're not this lethargic…"

"Leave me alone…", he grumbles, "Can't a guy quietly think to himself…?"

'_I just can't shake this feeling that something definitely happened that night that will ultimately change mine and Kagome's lives forever…_', he thinks, slightly opening his eyes.

"InuYasha, come on down!", he could hear Kagome call out to him from the base of the tree, "The food's done!"

"It took long enough…", he mutters, as he leaps down from the bough and lands beside her.

As he stood up from the crouch he landed in, a gentle-breeze wafts through the tiny-clearing and brings the scent of something sweet & musky, and the smell was emitting from Kagome's direction causing him to stop in his tracks.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?", she questions, stopping to figure out why he wasn't following.

"It's nothing…", he grumbles, sprinting past her.

'_What's with him?_', she thinks, as she resumes walking.

When she reaches the camp-fire they had lit to cook the food, she saw that InuYasha was already seated and eating.

"Kagome, I told InuYasha to wait for you to get here before he could eat, but he hit me!", a small child with reddish-brown hair and green-eyes, and a bushy light-tan tail cries, leaping into her arms.

"Shippo-chan, it might be best to leave InuYasha alone for a while, he still isn't exactly feeling well from when he was bitten by that snow-snake", she explains, as she puts him down.

"Okay…", the little fox-demon pouts.

Even though InuYasha tried his best to ignore the nagging-feeling in the back of his mind as he ate, every-time a breeze picked up and carried the sweet & musky scent to his nose that feeling kept getting stronger, especially since he recognized the smell as that belonging to expecting-mothers from the 100-years he spent growing up alone in the wild.

'_It's probably some residue-scent from the pregnant-woman we helped yesterday…_', he concludes, attempting to find a reasonable-explanation besides what his brain was telling him it was.

"OH NO!", Kagome suddenly shouts, startling and nearly causing the hanyou to drop his bowl.

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?", Sango questions.

"I almost completely forgot that I've got a big-test coming up in a few days", the reincarnated-miko replies.

"That sounds like quite the predicament, Kagome-sama", Miroku states, "We're about two-days travel from the well"

"Kagome-chan, take Kirara, she'll get you back there faster", the demon-slayer offers, while she pets the cream-colored two-tailed cat.

"Thanks, Sango-chan!"

"There is no time for that, I'll take her home", InuYasha bluntly informs, as he stands up, "Someone has to make sure she stays out of trouble"

"InuYasha…", the school-girl blinks, stunned that he was actually willing to take her back to her time for something he considered _pointless_.

"You ready to go?", he snorts.

"Uh… Yeah", she nods, as she shoulders her over-sized backpack.

"Let's get going", he says, as he allows her to climb onto his back before he sprints away from the rest of the group.

"That was strange…", Shippo states, after the two were out of sight.

"I know what you mean. InuYasha has never been so completely willing to let Kagome-sama go home in the middle of the search for the jewel-shards", the monk agrees.

"InuYasha still hasn't recovered from the venom, and let's be glad that he'll actually rest"

"Venom…? What venom was InuYasha-sama afflicted by?", Myoga asks, as he bounces on top of Kirara's head.

"Oh, Myoga-sama, about a month ago Kagome-sama and InuYasha had gotten separated from us; in the mountains, and were attacked by a demon, and InuYasha was bitten by a snow-snake", Miroku explains.

"A snow-snake…", the flea demon gasps, as the color seemed to drain from his face, "The situation is worst then I thought…"

"Huh?", the three of them blink in confusion at the tiny-demon.

"The venom of the snow-snake has a _very_ particular side-effect on those with demon-blood", he clarifies, "Specifically, the ones who've reached maturity"

Both Sango and Miroku look at each-other as a blush lightly forms on their cheeks; completely understanding what he was talking about, while Shippo looked even more confused.

**Kagome's House…**

InuYasha sat on the floor with his back against the side of Kagome's bed as he stared at her back while she sat hunched over a book at her desk.

"How long are you going to burn a hole into my back?", she asks.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep", he replies, "That test of yours is still a few days away, right?"

"Huh…?", she gasps, glancing at the clock; which read 10:39pm, "You have a point", she yawns, before standing up, "No point is getting sick by studying", she adds, as she walks towards her dresser and pulls out a pair of pajamas, and heads for the hallway.

"Where are going now?"

"I'm going to take a shower before going to bed", she replies, "Is that alright with you?"

"Feh!", he scoffs.

"Sit!", she growls, causing him to be pulled face-first to the floor as she vanishing into the hall.

"God damn it…", he curses under his breath, as he pushes himself up from the floor.

He sat there on her floor with his back against her bed and his arms folded across his chest for nearly thirty-minutes before Kagome returned wearing her PJs.

"You're still up…?", she gasps.

"Why wouldn't I be?", he snorts.

"Because most of the time when you're here, you fall asleep before I do", she replies, climbing onto her bed and under the blankets.

"Maybe it's one of those few times I'm not sleepy"

"I guess so", she sadly smiles, '_I was hoping to see his peaceful sleeping-face tonight…_', she thinks, "Well, good night"

"Night…", he bids.

Sitting there quietly on the floor for several-minutes, he listens to Kagome's breathing as it evened out into the peaceful-rhythm it took on when she was completely asleep, before he allowed himself to let his guard down.

He deeply inhales, taking in the scents of the room; particularly the smell of Kagome and the lightly-scented cherry-blossom shampoo she used, but for some odd-reason the sweet-musky scent was still evident in the vicinity and its source was Kagome herself.

'_How could the smell still be coming from Kagome, even after she's showered, unless…_', InuYasha thinks, let the thought trail-off as he turns his head towards the sleeping-girl, '_That means… God damn it!_', he mentally curses, as the realization hit him harder than when Tokajin/Peach-man had belly-flopped on top of him.

A feeling of extreme guilt floods over him, as he gently rests his hand on her abdomen, '_What the hell have I done…?_', he thinks with his head hung low, now knowing for sure that there was a child growing in the womb beneath his hand.

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Are you alright, Kagome?", one of her friends asks, as the raven-haired teen hunched over a trash-can along the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I think so. It's probably a case of food-poisoning", she responds, as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Could you possibly be pregnant?", another friend questions.

"That can't be possible…", a third friend states.

"Yeah, she and her boyfriend need to be in a solid-relationship before they take that step", the first friend informs, "Right, Kagome?", she inquires, turning towards her and finds the teen lost in her own thoughts, "Kagome…?"

"Huh…?", she gasps, looking up.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about if I did well on the test or not", she says, weakly smiling, "Well, I better hurry home and get some rest if I want to get over whatever is wrong with my stomach", she hurriedly declares, running ahead of her friends, "See you later!"

"Uh… Later…!", they utter, stunned.

'_There is just no way I could be pregnant, right…?_', she thinks, as she hurries down the sidewalk towards her house, '_You have to be intimate with someone to get pregnant, and I'm sure InuYasha and I have never…_', her thought suddenly trails off, as she rushes up the temple-steps, '_Wait… There is that night a month and a half ago, could we have…?_'

Twenty-minutes later in the bathroom, Kagome found herself staring at the answer to her question as a little plus-sign appeared in the window on the plastic-stick; she was pregnant.

'_That… That insensitive bastard!_', she mentally curses, as she storms her way towards the well-house and into the well.

When she arrived in the past, she quickly climbs out of the well and begins her hunt for the inu-hanyou who had incurred her wrath, finding him dozing on a branch high up in a tree.

"SIT!", she growls, causing the prayer-beads around his neck to pull him down towards the ground; nearly hitting every branch on his way down.

"What the hell did you do that for?", he shouts, as he pops his head up out of the hole in the ground he had created, "Uh…", he utters, noticing the tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's completely your fault…"

"What the hell did I do?"

"You took advantage of me while I was unconscious, you bastard!", she screams, "I thought you were better than that!"

"Kagome… I…"

"Kagome, it wasn't InuYasha-sama's fault!", Myoga exclaims, jumping up and down on her shoulder.

"Myoga-jiichan…", she mutters.

"When he was poisoned by the snow-snake, its venom affected both InuYasha-sama and yourself, causing the two of you to engage in intimate-activities", the old-flea explains, "And he's been distraught about what has happened ever since he found out, he hasn't been able to get a wink of sleep".

"How long have you known?"

"About two-weeks…"

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

"How the hell do you tell the one that you love, you got her pregnant?", he shouts, with a blush forming on his cheeks.

'_The one he loves…?_', she repeats in her mind, as she starts blushing, "InuYasha, I'm sorry… I didn't know how torn up you were over this… But you should have just told me, instead of waiting for me to find out for myself"

"I'm sorry…"

"So, you haven't been able to sleep…?"

"I had been trying to get as much sleep as I could before the sun-sets…", the hanyou grumbles under his breath, "Could you forgive me...?", he whispers.

"I kind of have to…", she quietly answers, as she rests her head on his shoulder, "I can't very well raise the child all by myself, can I?"

"I guess not…", he mutters, as a tear streams down his cheek, '_Though my mother did…_', he thinks.

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Well? What did you think? Please review!

God, this took too long to write!

I seriously ran into a VERY THICK wall called; writer's block!

Though, it really was more like grammar-block, as I was having a hard time figuring out how to word it…

Well, InuYasha and Kagome have both figured out that they are going to be parents…

What is going to happen next?

Join me in Chapter 34 to find out!

Catch you readers next time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Forgotten Memories**

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Hi there! Setsuna here!

Welcome Back Readers!

My motivation to write has been in the dumps as of late…

But the reasons why are because:

1. I have about 20; give or take a few, other fan-fictions to focus on.

2. My 13-year old brother is pestering me to watch the 'Dragon Ball'/'Dragon Ball Z' series and/or play video-games all time.

3. My paternal-grandmother is having health-issues.

4. I'm currently trying to get ready for my cousin's wedding.

5. I'm trying to find a job.

And it's causing me insomnia!

I haven't had a decent-night's sleep in over a month!

Plus, I don't work well under pressure.

So, it should be understandable as to why it takes me so long to update…

***Sighs* **

Oh well…

**Last Time;**

Both, InuYasha and Kagome realized that they were going to be parents…

What is going to happen now?

Find out!

Here is Chapter 34!

Please Enjoy!

_*_**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi._*_

**Ch. 34**

**A Month & a Half Later…**

"Do you have everything you need, sweetie?", Kagome's mother asks, as her daughter carefully walked down the well-house steps with her large yellow-backpack strapped to her back; practically overflowing with stuff.

"I think so, mom", Kagome responds, glancing over her shoulder at the older-woman.

"Are you sure you have to be gone for so long?"

"Yeah, mom", she nods, as she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the well, "We've got to travel extremely far to track down the remaining jewel-shards, and they can't locate them without me"

"I understand… Do be careful, dear"

"I will", she smiles, before dropping into the well.

**Feudal Era…**

'_I'm sorry, mom…_', Kagome thinks, as she raises from the crouch she had landed in, '_So sorry I couldn't tell you the real reason for being gone for so long…_', she mentally apologizes, as she climbs out of the well.

"So, did you tell your family?", InuYasha questions, just as her head appears above the edge of the well.

"No… I just couldn't tell them…", she sadly replies, as her feet touch the grass.

"And what do you think they'll think when you return with a child in your arms, huh?!", he shouts, taking the over-stuffed over-sized bag from her.

"I don't know…"

"Feh…", he scoffs, as he shoulders the backpack, "We'll just have to deal with the problem when the time comes", he sighs, letting the subject drop.

"Huh?", she gasps, '_I guess he's just as nervous about becoming a parent as me…_'

"Now, let's go meet up with Miroku and Sango", he declares, walking ahead of her.

"I'm coming!", she exclaims, running after him.

**Six Months Later…**

"Man… Talk about bad timing!", InuYasha complains, as he fidgets where he sat on the ground outside of a hut.

"I couldn't agree more with you, InuYasha", Miroku nods, "But despite coming so close to tracking down Naraku and ending this for good. The birth of your child in a safe-location is more important"

"You're right", the hanyou grunts in agreement.

The silence between the two-males is shattered by Kagome's screams of pain, followed by the cries of a baby, causing InuYasha to leap to his feet.

"It sounds like you're the father of a healthy infant, InuYasha", the monk smirks.

The reed-mat hanging over the door suddenly pulled aside and Sango exits the hut, carrying a squirming-bundle in her arms.

"InuYasha, I think there's someone here who wants to meet you", the demon-exterminator says, holding out the bundle to him, "Say hello to your daughter", she adds, as he carefully takes the newborn from her arms.

"H-how is Kagome?", he asks.

"She's peacefully resting at the moment", she answers.

"That's good…", InuYasha mutters, as he wanders a short-distance away, while staring down at his daughter.

She looked so tiny wrapped-up in his arms, a small-tuff of silvery-white hair was poking out from underneath the blanket as she slowly peek open her eyes; revealing gold-eyes with round-pupils.

"Hi there…", he whispers to her, gently placing a finger in front of her and softly smiling as she weakly grasps it in one of her hands, "I'm your father..."

A gentle breeze stirs up the branches of the tree above the daddy & child duo, showering them in a cascade of cherry-blossom petals; one of the petals landing on the tip of her nose.

She goes crossed-eyed in an attempt to see the object that landed there, only to begin laughing when her father gently blows the petal off her face.

"You like cherry-blossoms, don't you?", he chuckles, as he watches her try to grasp at the falling petals, "Since you like them so much, how about I call you Sakura?", he asks, gaining a giggle from the child, "You seem to like it, now we just need to ask your mother to see if she likes it…"

**DemonGirl-Setsuna:** Well? What did you think? Please review!

I apologize for the Chapter being short or if seems rushed, but I needed to get these flashback-dreams moving.

But I do hope you enjoy the fact that this Chapter was posted 4-months after Ch. 33.

Well, Sakura was born and named…

What is going to happen next?

Join me in Chapter 35 to find out!

Catch you readers next time!


End file.
